Runs in the family
by Ritz the freak
Summary: The Sequal to A headmaster's secret. Ten years later, everything seems to be going well, but what if old wounds never did heal but it was only a scab that someone will pull off?
1. Chapter 1

-1Runs in the family

1.

_I'm sure it runs in the family. It runs in my family to die young. It happened to my father and most likely will happen to my cousin if he is not careful. My step-dad thinks I'm full of shit for saying that but what does that dried up prune know? My name is Atticus James Black, Not Snape. But anyway, this is my story. I'm 14 years old and I have a sister named Lillian and an owl named Julius. I'm a Gryfindor keeper. I like cookies. My mum and step-dad teach at the school I go to... I guess thats all you should know about me. Well, now you know. _

One year later from the end of A headmaster's secret...

"Its a girl!" The doctor cried out, pulling the screaming baby into the world. Iris layed back, taking in the sight of her daughter. They put the baby into a pink blanket, wrapping her up before setting her down in Iris' arms. Iris studied her features. The baby had a miniature version of Snape's nose but the rest of her face was Iris. The little amount of her hair was white, her little eyes red. Snape and Iris both watched their daughter in awe.

"She beautiful." Snape said, reaching a finger out to touch her little face. The baby whimpered as Snape took her into his arms. "Shh, shh, its okay. Daddys got you." Snape said, holding his daughter to his chest. Iris watched this tender moment, feeling very tired. "She's Albino. Makes her even more special." She said.

"Excuse me." Snape and Iris both raised their heads to look at the doctor. "What did you decide to name the baby?" The doctor asked. Snape smiled. "We decided to name her Lillian Eileen Snape." He said, giving Lillian to Iris. Iris lifted her shirt for Lillian. Snape watched his wife, almost in awe for once in his life. Iris looked up at him. "You're a daddy Severus. You're a Daddy now." Snape smiled, reaching out to touch a little fist. Lillian grabbed a finger, lightly tugging.

"She's like her Mother." Snape said. Iris reached over to give Snape a kiss.


	2. 10 years later

2.

Nine years later...

_"Tonks!! Run!!" Iris cried out, deflecting a hex. They had been in Wales investigating Death eater activity. Death eater's had yet to stop obeying Voldemort's plan. Many people claiming to be Voldemort's greatest death eaters were popping up everywhere, killing many Muggles and Muggle-born. Tonks and Iris had both been sent to Wales with Mad-eye Moody for a raid. _

_"Girls, we have to get out of here!!" Mad-eye shouted at both women. _

_"No!!" Tonks cried out. Mad-eye and Iris both got a glance at who Tonks was running at. Bellatrix laughed at Tonks. _

_"Well, if it isn't my little niece? Still a little sore about Sirius?" She said. Tonks ran towards the woman, wand at ready. "Ave-" "Aveda Kedavra!!!" Bellatrix cried out. A green ray of light hit Tonks square in the chest. Tonks screamed as she fell to the ground. _

_"TONKS!!" Iris screamed. She let the death eaters leave as Mad-eye tried to run after them, throwing hexes. Iris kneeled at Tonks' side. Tonks was dead, her older sister, her mentor. Iris cried out, sobbing loudly. "Come on, lets go before they come back with more." Mad-eye said, grabbing her arm. Iris pulled away. "No! We can't leave her here." She said. Mad-eye pulled her, almost dragging her away. _

_The funeral as torture for Iris and Mad-eye Moody. Remus was crying the entire funeral. The entire order was there, Snape had stayed by her side the entire time, staying where he was. Olivia was also there. For only being Nine years old she looked as if she aged, as if she matured overnight at her mother dying. After the funeral, Iris went to Remus to talk to him. But what could she say?_

_"Remus, I'm sorry, I-" Remus lifted his head, looking much older. "That should have been you." He said. Iris gasped as he turned into Bellatrix, her wand ready. _

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Iris screamed, waking up from the dream. She sat up, panting with a cold sweat. She looked around, seeing she was in her bedroom. She looked to her left to see Snape sleeping next to her. She layed back down, breathing heavily. It had been one year since Tonks had died and Iris still had dreams about her death. Iris sighed, looking at the clock. Three in the morning. She couldn't sleep. Getting out of bed, she got dressed and when downstairs. She might as well do something to make her tired.

"Mummy, Atticus is hogging the bathroom again." Nine year old Lillian said hours later, running down the stairs of her parent's house. She looked around the room to see no one there. She was still in her nightgown, which was an old t-shirt of her father's. Her long white hair was in messy pigtails. Her red eyes she was still rubbing with sleep. She looked out the window. She could see her mother under her motorcycle, her legs sticking out.

Grabbing her sun hat, she went outside to see her mother. "Mummy, what are you doing?" She asked. Iris got out from under her motorcycle, having had been laying on Atticus' skateboard. She hadn't changed much in ten years. She was dressed in a pair of ripped up jeans and a stained white muscle shirt. Her hair was still long but up in a messy bun. She had pierced her nose, wearing a small sliver stud. She saw her daughter, smiling at her.

"Sweetheart, did you put on sunscreen?" She asked, wiping her face on her shirt. Lillian shook her head. "Mummy, Atticus is hogging the bathroom again and-" "Lillian, its okay sweetheart. Now, why aren't you wearing your sunscreen?" She asked, putting her hand gently on Lillian's shoulder. She stood up, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She went into the house, wiping her hands on her shirt.

Meanwhile Atticus was in the bathroom, reading a spell book. He had found a spell book in knockturn alley the last time he went with Snape. The man he bought it from had boasted that there was a spell on bringing loved ones back to life. He sat at the toilet, reading the spell book where he knew no one would see the book.

At 14, Atticus was a tall teen. His long black hair touched his shoulders, often messed up from him running his fingers though it. His brown eyes scanned the pages. His thin long fingers turned the pages. His skinny body was clothed in a red T-shirt and tight jeans. His eyes fell on one page. 'Bringing back your loved ones' His head shot up at a knock at the bathroom door. "Hey Atticus Babe, other people live in this house." He heard his mother call out from the other side. He opened the door, his spell book behind his back.

"Mum, I had to pee." He whined, using his normal excuse. Iris smiled. "Right, get that checked out." She said, patting her son on the head. Atticus looked at his mother's dirty clothes. "Mum, you working on that old thing again?" He asked. Iris shrugged. "Nothing better to do." She shot back. "Just throw it away and buy a new one." Iris raised an eyebrow. "You want a hug?" She said, opening her arms. Atticus walked away, not wanting a hug to get dirty. "No thanks." He said, going to his room.

Iris shrugged. "Bathrooms all yours." She said, letting Lillian into the bathroom. She looked down at herself. Damn, she was dirty! Working on the motorcycle was so much fun, she forgot what time it was. Going into her bedroom, she went to get her clothes to hear Snape groaning from the bed. She went to the bed, giving him a kiss as he woke up.

"g' morning." Snape yawned. Iris went to kiss him before Snape grabbed her face. "Ug, were you working on that death machine again?" Snape asked. Iris pulled away, going to the bathroom adjoined to the bedroom. "Couldn't sleep" She said, washing the sweat and oil off her face. "Well, I know something that tires you out." Snape said, getting up to wrap his arms around her waist. Iris turned to kiss him. "Your the one who falls asleep." She said, kissing him back. They were both about to finish this embrace in bed, when they both heard a knock at the door.

"Mum, can I go to Harry's?" Atticus called outside his mother's bedroom. Iris groaned, jumping off the bed to the door. "Sure, be home by nine." She yelled though the door. She could hear him run down the stairs. She sighed, her forehead on the door. She looked at Snape. "Where do the years go?" She asked her husband. Snape didn't say anything, shrugging before going to the bathroom. Iris sighed. It seemed like only yesterday her son was a toddler. Now he was about to enter his fourth year in Hogwarts as a Gryfindor.

Her thoughts were cut off by a little boy coming into the room. He had White blond hair and stunning blue eyes. He was about four, dressed in a baggy green t-shirt and sleep pants with fire trucks on them. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his tiny fists. His face was already showing aristocratic features. His name was Vincent or as everyone called him as the baby of the Family, "Vinnie"

"G'morning." He said to his parents. Iris smiled, picking up her son. "Good morning Sleepy head." Vincent wrinkled his nose. "You smell funny." He said while Iris was going down the stairs, Vincent in tow. She went to the kitchen, sitting Vincent at the table. She poured him some cereal and some for Lillian when she walked into the room. "Eat up guys." Iris said, making some coffee for her and Snape. "Mummy, can I try some coffee?" Lillian asked though a mouthful of Lucky charms. "Yea, me too!!" Vincent chimed in, always following his older sister. Iris rolled her eyes. "Fine, you can try some of mine." She said, pouring a cup.

She handed some to Lillian, who cautionly sipped the brew. Her face contorted into a pained expression. "EWWW, you drink this?" She said, giving the cup back. Iris turned to her youngest son. "Still want some?" Vincent shook his head, going back to his ceral. Iris went upstairs, going to her room to take a shower. Vincent was right, she smelled horrible.

Snape was in the bathroom, shaving as he did everyday. It was a little-known fact that he hated having his goatee less than perfect. Iris watched him as she undressed to take a shower. Sometimes it amazed her how perfect Snape was. There was the cold cruel side of him that he showed around everyone. But then there was the gentle, loving side he showed around Iris and their children. Iris went to kiss him on the cheek, smelling the shaving cream.

She came out of the shower minutes later, putting on a baggy white t-shirt that proudly stated, 'I survived Niagara falls' and some jeans. It was early summer, they had just left Hogwarts three days before. She went downstairs to see that Lillian had gotten dressed. The nine year old was the exact opposite of her mother in her pink pleated skirt and a green tank top with a white t-shirt under it. Her small white feet were dressed in pink sandals. Her toes were painted pink from when Iris had painted them for her two days before.

Iris held out a hairbrush. "Okay Lill, you know the drill." She said, taking the pigtails out of her daughter's messy hair. Lillian sat back, waiting. Iris brushed her hair, carefully getting the tangles out. The phone rang as Iris finished, putting ribbons in her daughter's hair. "There, Happy girly girl?" She asked. Lillian smiled. Iris reached over to answer the phone. "Hello?" She called out. She listened for a second before giving the phone to Lillian. "Its for you." Lillian took the phone, listening.

"Mummy, can I go to Olivia's to play?" She asked, covering the mouthpiece with her hand. Iris shrugged. "I don't see why not. Sure." Lillian went back to the phone. "Mummy said yes." Lillian said to her best friend. Iris watched as her daughter chatted mindlessly into the phone about what they'd do when they got there. Snape came downstairs, going into the living room. He glanced at his daughter on the phone. He glanced at Iris, who looked at him. They both rolled their eyes. Lillian hung up, seeing her father. "Hi Daddy!" She said, going to hug her father. Snape hugged his daughter back.

"Get ready and wait for me outside. I'll be out in a minute." Iris said to her daughter. The little girl nodded, bouncing out of the room. "Talkative little thing, isn't she?" Snape said, kissing his wife. Iris returned the kiss, breaking apart. "Yea, but thats better then being mute. I remember I was in Azkaban at her age." She said, putting her shoes on.

"Witch! Witch! You're a Witch." Snape and Iris both heard. They looked out the window to see some kids throwing rocks at Lillian, who was trying to dodge them with her arms. Iris and Snape both went toward the door. "You think after all this time, they'd come up with a better name." Iris said. Snape's face was controted in a sneer.

_"Little witchy pussy boy, you gonna hex us?" Severus' cousin's sneered. The seven year old was in a corner of the room. He was covering his face with his arms as his cousins rained punches and kicks at him. He hated going to his grandmother's house._

"Shut your little mouths up before I do it for you!" Snape yelled, getting in front of his daughter. The smaller children ran, being afarid of Snape. Iris called Lillian, both of them going to the alley where Iris would Aprate Lillian to Remus' house. Thats when the parents came out.

"Are you threating my son?" Mrs Robinson whined. She was in her late 40's and was still wearing a bathrobe. "Wasn't your son just throwing rocks at my daughter?" Snape asked, bringing himself to full length. "Well, thats what freaks like you people get. We all know what you do, animal sacrifices, rituals with the devil, why thats why you're gone most of the years. Problay in some nudist colony." Mrs. Robinson yelled, waving her hands everywhere.

"Oh please, you wish we did. Give you a reprieve from your pathetic life as a housewife." This sent the woman fuming. "Oh and what about your youngest? Doesn't look a thing like you. What is he from, a conhort with the devil?" This sent Iris running over. Snape held in arm out to restrian his wife. "What the fuck you trying to say about my children? The only thing from the devil is you and your pig-headed ways!!!" Iris screamed. "Please get off our property before I send my wife loose." Snape simply said, being very used to this exchange.

Meanwhile Atticus was on his way to Harry's house he shared with Draco. Draco and Harry had been dating for four years and living together for three years. Atticus loved to visit his older cousin. He passed by four thugs who he knew well.

"Hey Faggot, going to your Faggot cousin's again?" One with dark red hair asked, putting out his cigerette. Atticus ignored him and kept walking. The biggest and fattest one blocked his way. It was Dudley Dursely, Harry's cousin. He had been in the gang ever since he was 16 and was bigger and badder with each passing day. "Whats your problem? Gonna run to your gay friends?" He mocked. Atticus stared at the man with a burning hate. Dudley pushed him into the ground, making his friends laugh. Atticus got up, wiping his mouth. He had enough. Atticus had his fists out and was running at the man.


	3. Meeting old enemies

3.

_Snape groaned, turning over in bed to get a tissue. He blew his nose for the millionth time that early morning, throwing the tissue in the pile he had made. He was sick. And not just the sniffles sick, the "I can't get out of bed" sick. Iris was in the shower, a rare moment when she woke up before him. He could hear her get out of the shower, Atticus going into the bathroom to pee and get dressed._

_He felt the bed sink as Iris got on the bed. "Sev, you look like shit." She said, putting a cool hand on his forehead. He sighed, putting his hand over hers. "I feel like shit." He said. "You can't teach like this, I'll take over your classes." She said. Snape groaned, turning over. He didn't want to fight about it. Iris smiled, getting off the bed to get dressed. She put her clothes on then went somewhere Snape didn't know. He heard little footsteps to the bed and felt Atticus climb on the bed. _

_"What do you want Atticus?" He asked. The little boy said nothing, doing something that Snape couldn't see. He felt the blankets around him being pulled back and something sticking to his face. He looked up to see Atticus smiling at him. Atticus reached down, kissing Snape on the nose. "What are you doing?" Snape asked. Atticus got off the bed. "When I'm hurt, Mummy gives me a band-aid and kisses it and I feel better." Atticus said. Snape smiled slightly at the little boy._

_He might as well get used to children. He'd have one of his own soon. Iris was four months pregnant. They had been trying to have a baby during their honeymoon and three months into the marriage, Iris found out that the two would have a baby boy or a baby girl, which Iris and Snape argued many times about if it was a boy or a girl. He heard the door open again, Iris coming in with a steaming mug of something warm. She set it on the bedside table. _

_He turned at the sound of her laugh. "Nice band-aid." she said, pulling a purple band-aid off. She kissed the spot where it was. "Now just relax and if you need anything, don't be afarid to be a pain in the ass." She said. Snape snorted, before drifting off to sleep. _

_She checked on him between every class. He was asleep most of the time, only faintly aware of the fact of feather light touches on his forehead to check his fever. Iris had no problem teaching both her classes and Snape's. Snape had written his lesson plans out very well. The students had been very happy that Professor 'slime ball' Snape was sick. Even if his hair wasn't as greasy as it used to be. Iris was forcing him to wash his hair properly. They were all very happy that it was professor "Martyr" Snape. Many students had seen Iris getting married to Snape as a ending to her life. And it got worse when everyone had learned that there would be a new Snape._

_The end of the school day was a very welcome time for Iris. She went into their chambers, dropping off the stacks of paper she would grade, double from what she was used to. She silently craweled into bed, sitting next to Snape as she graded papers. Atticus played silently on the floor, Iris having told him to be as silent as possible. _

_Snape woke up hours later with Iris sitting on the bed next to him, grading papers. He turned over, watching her. The glow of the candles that burned gave her an almost earthly glow. It brought out a hint of red in her hair that he had never seen before. She finally saw him. She smiled at him. "Awake, are we?" She asked, kissing him. He returned the kiss, their fingers intertwining with each other. Iris broke away._

_"I brought you something." she said, getting up to get a bowl of some tasty smelling broth that she got for him. She pulled a spoon out to feed him. "you expect me to let you feed me?" snape asked, coughing a few times. Iris sighed. "Okay then, we'll play it the hard way." She said, waving the spoon around. "Here comes the Hogwarts express coming in." She mocked, trying to get him to open his mouth. Snape opened his mouth, letting his wife feed him._

_That night Snape felt a lot better after having a day of rest. He and Iris talked into the night as they usually did. "What d' you think of the goblin raid in Ireland?" Iris asked, flipping though the Daily prophet. Snape shrugged, very drowsy after the broth Iris fed him. Iris put the Prophet down, yawning. "Don't know about you, but I'm going to bed." She said, tugging off her tie. Snape watched her undress, seeing her slight baby bump. _

_"Good night Sevvie." She said, getting into bed. She cuddled next to him, her head on his chest as she always did. Snape sighed, his arm around her waist. His hand came to rest on her stomach. "So, how was teaching my classes?" Snape asked. "It sucked." She said simply. She feel asleep, Snape watching her. _

_"Oh god this sucks." She moaned, turning over in bed. A week later, she was sick with what Snape had. Snape had laughed at her but offered to take over her classes. As, she drifted off to sleep, she felt his hand gently over her forehead, feeling her fever. She smiled slightly, falling asleep._

Atticus sat at the Ministry of magic, an ice pack over his eye. His fight with Dudley had been broken up by the muggle police. Atticus had been found in the bottom of the fight, being very beat up. The Ministry of magic had gotten wind of the incident, taking Atticus from the Muggle police office. They had called his mother and told him she was coming. He sighed, slumming in his chair. He had wanted to see his cousin and his lover before they went on vacation in Spain.

"Atticus Black." He heard someone call. He looked to see a man that he knew his mother hated. Lucius Malfoy smiled coldly, motioning the boy to him. Atticus followed the man, the ice pack at his side forgotten. He followed the man into a long hallway when they entered a office. It was very rich and very large. Lucius sat behind a large desk at a leather chair. Atticus cautionly sat in front of him at a chair similar to his.

"I see you've gotten yourself in trouble with those Muggles." Lucius said. Atticus nodded. "Sir, I-" "I'm sure you didn't mean to. Muggles just don't know how to treat their betters." Lucius said, pulling out a slip of paper. Atticus tried to see what it was but Lucius had his hand in the way. "Now then, how's your mother?" Lucius asked, finally looking up at the boy. Atticus stared at him dumbly. "Well, shes doing fine-" "And your brother, Vincent? How is he? Tell me about Vincent." Lucius said, looking very interested, maybe too Interested.

"My brother is doing fine. Why do you want to know?" Lucius sat back in his chair, looking very smug. "No reason. I inquire after friends when I see their loved ones. That is all." They stared at each other. Atticus watched the man's face, the man's eyes, the white-blond hair. Vincent's hair, Vincent's face. Atticus stood up, leaning over the desk. "Why are you so interested in my brother and my mother?" He asked. He felt as if he was looking into his brother's face, or what it would look like when he was older.

"I only was curious." Lucius said, his cold grey eyes staring Atticus down. Atticus sat as just as the door opened. Iris walked in with Vincent behind her. She a splattered with white paint, on her jeans, on her arms, even in her hair. She froze when she saw Lucius, her face turning whiter than the paint. Lucius smirked at the woman, getting up from the desk to walk to her. Taking her hand, he kissed a rare part that wasn't covered in paint. "How do you do, Professor Snape?" He asked. Iris said nothing, holding her tongue for what she truly wanted to say. His gaze turned to Vincent. Atticus watched his brother and Lucius. They almost looked like, Father and Son? No!! His mother would never be with Lucius.

Iris finally looked at Atticus, gasping at his black eyes. She went to her son's side, touching his face with careful fingers. "What happened to you?" She asked. Atticus winced as she accidentally touched a sore spot. "He got into a little row with some muggles." Lucius said, watching the two. "Mum, I'm fine-" "No you're not. you got beat up by those idiots again. And is that why you're here? Because this time you fought back. Merlin, what has the world come to?" She wonder outloud, taking out her wand. She murmured a charm. Atticus held a warms sensation on his face as the bruises disappeared.

"I would like to speak to you alone Professor. I'm sure you are very interested in if the muggle police department will want to punish your boy." Lucius said. By the way he said it, Atticus had no desire to leave his mother alone with this man. Iris looked over at her son, flashing a fake smile at him. Atticus left, Vincent following. Iris sat at the chair opposite his desk, saying nothing. she took a deep breath. "Vincent is getting very big." Lucius said, standing next to Iris' chair.

"I see that." Iris said coldly. " "I've noticed his last name is Snape." His hand brushed a lock of hair from her face. Iris shivered, moving away from the hand. "What does that have to do with anything?" Lucius chuckled, leaning on his desk. "He's a Malfoy, he should take my name." Iris stood up at that comment. "Listen Lucius, you are no father. You yourself are just an over-grown bully." She said, walking to the office door. Lucius was at the door in a flash, blocking it. "Where do you thin you're going?" His face was inches from hers.

Iris pushed him away. "Get away from me now." She ordered. Lucius pulled her face to his, kissing her forcefully. She broke away, slapping him across the face. "I hate you." Iris hissed. Lucius could only smile. "Believe me, he'll show his Malfoy side soon enough." He said. He moved out of Iris' way, letting her out the door. Vincent and Atticus waited in the hallway for her. "Let go." She said to her sons. "Mom, Is-" "LETS GO!!" She screamed at her son.


	4. I hate you

4.

_The journey to Remus' house was quick, Dumbledore Aprarting in no time. 13 year old Iris had grabbed onto the his robes to go with him. She had been tutored by Dumbledore the entire school year and would be able to catch up with her peers and move on to the third year by September. In that time, she had gotten to know her father and had no desire to leave his side now. They had stopped at many places, Dumbledore doing some business for Hogwarts. _

_Many people asked who Iris was, but never once had Dumbledore introduced her as his daughter. More like a student. They had made a quick stop to get a wand for her. 12 inches Willow, unicorn hair core. Dumbledore seemed proud of her. He had boasted that the unicorn hair would protect against Dark Arts. _

_They got to Remus' house as the sun was setting. Iris was basically dropped off at the doorstep with her trunk. "Have a good summer." Dumbledore said, waving good-bye. Iris gave a weak wave as he aprated away. Iris sighed, picking up her trunk to get to the doorway. She knocked on the door, waiting for Remus to answer. The door opened with a something made Iris jump. _

_"RRRRRIIII!!!!" The figure snarled, pulling Iris into the house. Iris screamed, kicking and hitting. "Whoa, whoa, Its just me." The figure put her down, pulling the Cubaka mask away to show Remus. Iris gasped, hugging Remus. "Remus, I missed you!!" she said, hugging him. He hugged her back, no longer feeling like she could break at any moment. "Looks like they fed you at Hogwarts." He said, pulling her away. Iris giggled. "Only when I'm a good student." She joked. _

_"Happy 13th birthday." Remus said as they walked down the street. They stopped at a small pub, getting an outside seat to watch the streets of diagon alley at night. Iris was taking in the streets activity, looking almost over-whelmed. "Thanks for taking me out to eat Remus." Iris said. Remus nodded, ordering some coffee for himself. "I'll have some too." Iris said to the waitress. Remus laughed. "When do you drink coffee?" He asked. "When do you dress like Cubaka?" Iris asked. They both laughed. _

_"Oh Merlin, I missed you all." Remus said, looking at the menu. Iris laughed. "Don't you remember we used to come here?" Iris asked. "You remember that?" Remus asked, putting the menu down. "Of course I do. James was the only one who would let me blow bubbles in my chocolate milk. You and Lily would always tell me not to." Remus smiled, looking out at the street. Iris laughed. "Remember when James tried to make Harry talk to the waitress?" _

_Laughing, Remus imitated James. "'Yes Madam, I am a baby, and I can talk.' Thats what he was trying to get Harry to say to the waitress," They both laughed, knowing that hopefully, they could piece their lives back together._

"Mum, whats with the paint?" Atticus asked, him, Vincent, and Iris were walking up to the front door. "I was painting the fence and I found out you were hurt. What do you want me to do, put on a little black dress?" Iris said. Ever since she saw Lucius, she was in a very bad mood. Atticus was the only one who noticed. Iris opened the door, seeing Snape on the couch, reading a book on uses on Wormwood. He closed the book, watching them go inside. Vincent ran to Snape, giving him a hug. "Daddy!!!" Snape smiled, hugging the small boy back. "Why don't you go outside and play? Your brother and I need to talk." Vincent nodded, running outside.

Snape's face hardened into a sneer. "Sit" He ordered Atticus. "Severus he-" "I don't care what he did. There is no excuse to fight. From what we learned, you were the one who hit him first." "But-" "No buts! As your father, I-" "Your not my father." Snape stood up, walking up to the teen. "What did you say?" He asked. Atticus got closer to him. "You are not my father!! My father is dead. Who are you to yell at me? All you do is fuck my mother. Thats all you are to me!!" Atticus said.

He was slapped across the face suddenly. Atticus held his face, staring at his step-father. "I hate you." He said in a low voice, running upstairs. Iris went up to Snape, slapping his face. "How dare you hit my son?" She screamed at him. "The boy needs to learn respect." Snape said. "I understand you want to help but please, leave my son to me." Iris said. "Now, I have to talk to him. Please apologize to him when he starts talking to you again." Iris gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Iris went upstairs, knocking on the door to Atticus' room. "Who is it?" Atticus yelled from behind the door. "Es su Madre!!" Iris yelled though the door. She opened the door, looking around her son's room. His walls were covered in sketches of different things, the backyard, their house, Lillian and Vincent. Atticus was sitting on his bed, his sketch book in hand. Iris sat on the bed, looking over his shoulder. He was sketching the tree outside of his window.

"That's a pretty nice picture." She said. Atticus jumped. He turned to see his mother. "Oh, I didn't see you there." Atticus said, going back to his picture. Iris gently took the sketchbook. "We need to talk." Iris said. Atticus turned to stare at his mother. "What? Oh wait, I know what you're going to say, 'Atticus, you shouldn't be so mad all the time.'" Iris shook her head. "Atticus, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you defended yourself. But Honey, Severus is only trying to look after you." Atticus snorted. "Right, the man slaps me and you stick up for him."

"I'm not sticking up for anyone. Don't be an emo boy! Severus loves you, you know?" Atticus layed back on his bed, hands behind his head. "Right, he really cares, I'm sure. Mom?" Iris had fallen asleep, her head nodding off. Atticus grabbed his sketchbook. He had been dealing with his mother's narcolepsy since he could remember. "MUM!!" He said, hitting his mother with the sketchbook. Iris woke up, jumping slightly. "Huh? Oh, did I fall asleep again?" Atticus nodded. Iris sat up. "Sorry honey, I know you're going though a lot. At your age, I was just like this. I guess Grown-ups forget the past a lot." She said.

"Do you miss Dad?" Atticus asked. Iris sharply turned to look at her son. That face that reminded her everyday of Sirius. "You have no idea how much I miss him." she said, patting her son on the head. She got up, stretching. "Well then, I think everything's clear now, isn't it?" Atticus shrugged. "Love you." Iris said, walking out of the room. Atticus waved. "I love you too Mom." He said, going back to his sketch. He turned back a page in his sketch book There was sketch of his father, taken from a photo Iris had given him. His father had been leaning on a wall, arms crossed. He was smiling at the camera with a devil-may-care look. Atticus smiled. "I'll get you back Dad." He said.

Meanwhile Iris was sitting in her and Snape's study. Well, mostly Snape's. She was reading a book of poems that Sirius had given to her. "To Iris, From Sirius with Love" was written on the inside cover in red ink. She had read every poem, memorizing each. Even the little notes that Sirius had wrote. She found what she was looking for. In between the pages of the book, she had put a picture of Sirius and Atticus. Sirius had been sitting in the living room of his house, a rare moment where Iris was able to visit his house without Kreacher trying to throw her out. They had both been so happy, despite everything. They were happy when they were together.

"What are you looking at?" She heard Snape say, coming into the study. Iris snapped the book closed. "Nothing hon." She said, getting up to give him a hug. Snape hugged her back, holding onto her possessively. They kissed slowly, both taking their time. 'Sirius wasn't like this. He always was demanding, with a passion.' She couldn't help but think. She had learned Occlumency when Snape and her were married, suddenly very grateful she did.

Snape had accepted her all these years. He had stood by her though everything, even when Vincent was born. And she stood by him. Her thoughts were cut off by Snape picking her up in his arms, carrying her over to the couch where he sat down, Iris in his lap. She sighed, putting her head on his shoulder. 'Hes my husband. This is my life now. The past is past.' She thought to herself.


	5. Dearest mother in law my ass

5.

Iris yawned as she wandered past the gate to Remus' house. Lillian had seplt over at Remus' house and Iris now had to go and get her for a visit to Grandma's. 'Whoop dee fucking da' Iris thought to herself. Her mother-in-law was a bitter woman who hated everyone except her darling grandchildren and son. When Snape and her were married, they had visited her a week after they were married and she "Accidentally" pushed Iris down the stairs.

She knocked on the door, hearing laughing on the other side. She smiled. At least Remus and Olivia were doing okay after Tonks died. The door was opened to reveal Olivia. She was a small girl of almost ten, the same age as Iris' marriage to Snape. She was a Metamoposis like her mother. Today her hair was dyed a bright red and hung in two braids down her back. She had Remus' pale grey eyes and when she didn't change her hair color, it was a mousey brown like her mother's.

"Aunt Iris." Olivia shouted, hugging Iris. Iris returned the hug, going inside the house. "Remus! Is it just me or did Olivia get taller from when I saw her last?" Olivia giggled as her father walked in. His hair was now fully grey, part of that Iris blamed on Tonks' death, he looked older, more tired. Yet his old smile still stayed. "You really think so?" Remus said, laughing. He was wearing a purple apron that was splattered with pancake batter. Iris peered into the kitchen to see Lillian trying to cook pancakes. "Lil honey, are those pancakes any good?"

"Yup, me and Lillian made them ourselves!!" Olivia said proudly, looking very satisfied. Iris' face was in false shock. "And you didn't burn the house down?" Olivia and Lillian both giggled. "Have some Aunt Iris." Olivia said, trying to pull Iris into the kitchen. Remus joined his daughter. "Yes, try some." He said.

A few minutes later the four were eating pancakes and sitting down, laughing together. Iris had to admit, her daughter was becoming a better cook than her. "By the way, Lillian, We're visiting Grandma today." Lillian cheered. She loved her grandmother, the old woman always showered her with gifts. "We'll clean up then." Olivia said, both she and Lillian clearing the table. Once they were ear-shot away, Iris leaned over to talk to Remus. "How are you doing?" She whispered.

Remus looked into her eyes, Iris seeing how tired he looked. With a sinking feeling, she knew that it was her fault he was in pain. Remus put his hand over hers. "Iris, I'm fine. Olivia and me will be okay. I promise." He said. Iris sighed, shaking her head. "I'm just, so sorry-" "Merlin, its not your fault. No one blames you for Tonks' death, get over it." They were both interrupted by Lillian coming in. "I'm ready to go, Mummy!!" She said.

An hour later Snape, Iris, Atticus, Lillian and Vincent were waiting outside at Eileen Snape's house. Iris looked at Snape, clearly annoyed. She hated going to her mother-in-laws and her mother in law hated her. Snape put it off as normal. The look her returned to her was a simple glance she knew from her school girl days. 'Behave' The look said. The door opened to show Eileen Snape. She was old, but she looked as if she would never die with her salt and pepper hair and her dignified black robes, walking cane in hand. Her black eyes flicked loath fully at Iris as she saw her.

"Ahh, Hello. How are you all doing?" Eileen reached over to give her son a kiss, moving to her grandchildren. Iris noticed disdainfully that she skipped over Atticus. "Well darlings, come in, come in." She said, letting the children in. Snape and Iris followed, Iris behind Snape, trying to play the 'Perfect wife' role. They were shown into a sunny living room, where there was tea and cookies for the children. Lillian and Vincent munched on the cookies while Snape, Iris, and Atticus sat at the couch, all looking uncomfortable.

"Well now, how are you all?" Eileen asked, sitting at a plush-looking armchair. "Oh very well Mother." Snape said. "Yes, we're doing fine Mother." Iris said, hating the fact Eileen asked her to call her mother when she married Snape. "Well now, thats good. Iris, do you still have a job?" Eileen said, pouring herself some tea. Iris gritted her teeth. "Yes Mother, I still have my job." Eileen snorted. "Being a mother with a full-time teaching job must be so hard. Severus, make her quit. You can support your family just on your salary." She said.

Snape held his tongue, nodding at his mother. Eileen sighed dramatically. "I just don't understand how these mothers work full-time. I could have never done it. Even with just little Sevvie, I couldn't." She said, reaching over to hold her son's hand. Snape turned to his mother, smiling at her as a good son was supposed to. Atticus watched this treatment, hating every moment. Iris took a deep breath. At least Snape was taking attention away from her, making her feel much better. She looked over at Atticus, rolling her eyes. Atticus smiled at his mother, rolling his eyes back.

Eileen got up. "Oh my! Iris, could you help me with this cake I baked? I heard your birthday was last week and I wanted to make something for you." She said, going to towards the kitchen. Iris got up, following her mother-in-law. Snape looked over at his daughter, who was staring at him. "Mum doesn't like Grandma, does she?" Lillian asked. Snape shrugged. "No Lillian. They don't like each other." He said.

"So Mother, how have you been?" Iris asked, getting a cake out of the oven for Eileen. Eileen snorted. "Eh, very well. And you? you and Severus will have your ten year Anniversary soon." Eileen said, taking some icing out. "Its only a number." Iris said, watching her mother in law. Her mother in law hummed as she put icing on the cake. "Its really kind of you to make me a cake." Iris said, leaning on the counter. Eileen whipped around. "Don't lean on that! Merlin, how unladylike could you be?" "Merlin, how much of a bitch you can be?" Iris murmured to herself.

"By the way, are you planning on having anymore children?" Eileen asked. Iris shrugged. "I'm 35 years old. I think I'm just about throwing in the towel on having children." She said. Eileen's face folded into a frown. "Well then, it seems that these are all the Grandchildren I'll have. I'll die never knowing anymore." She said sorrowfully. Iris rolled her eyes, hating her mother in law with a passion.


	6. Getting sick

6.

That night, the children were put to bed, Atticus staying up to sketch a picture up on the roof. Or thats what he told Iris and Snape. Instead, he was sorting ingrediants for his potion. "Okay then, some Wormwood, Incenis, some hair from a relative. Yup, I got it all." He said proudly. He brushed his hair back from his face. "Okay then, I'll wait until I'm home alone, then I'll-" He was suddently light-headed. He stopped, holding his head. "What's happening?" He asked himself as he fell asleep, falling off the roof into some bushes close to the house.

Snape happened to be near a window, looking up just in time to see Atticus fall. He ran outside, seeing his step-son in the bushes, his leg sticking out in a strange angle. He picked up the boy in his arms as Atticus woke up. "Uh, where am I?" He asked himself. He reaziled he was in someone's arms. He looked up to see Snape, who was aprating both of them to a hospital. "Sev, what are you doing?" Atticus asked, feeling the pain in his leg set in. Snape was too busy calling over a healer to them.

"Yes Sir?" She looked young and naive, her brown eyes widening at seeing Snape. Atticus vaguely remembered seeing her graduate two years ago. "Yes, my son has been in an accident that require immediate care." Snape said as calmly as he could. 'His son?' Atticus thought. The healer sat at a desk, asking for information. Snape gave it in a very buisness-like manner, never stopping for conversation. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait about a half an hour. Would you like to sit down?" She asked. She seemed innocent but Atticus saw something in her eyes. Was it revenge because she hated Snape?

Snape was not amused. "Rose Mcoad, this boy is in terrible pain and I know for a fact you must have something open. Now, make it snappy!!" He ordered the poor girl. The healer walked away, looking very hurt. "You can put me down you know." Atticus said, feeling very light-headed. Snape glared at the boy. "Fine, try to stand on your own, I dare you." He said, putting the boy down. Atticus winced, putting his weight on his good leg. He faltered, falling into Snape, who was quick to hold onto him. "Merlin you're like your mother. Stubborn and an idiot." Snape said.

"Then why bother being married to an Idiot?" Atticus asked, holding onto the older man. Snape was about to say something when the same healer came back. "We're ready for your son. If you'll just follow me." She said, going towards a hallway. "I'm not his son." Atticus said, wincing as he tried to walk towards her. Snape picked the boy back up into his arms. "Ignore him, he's dellunsional from the pain." he said, carrying Atticus as he followed the healer.

"It seems like yesterday he was just a little three year old." The healer said. Snape raised an eyebrow. "You were one of my students?" He asked, following her into a hospital room. He put Atticus on a cot nearby, ignoring the boy. "Don't you remember? I'm Rose Mcoad, I was in your house." Rose said, her eyes flashing. "Oh yes, I remember you." Snape said. "Now, will you please take care of my idiot step-son?" He said, sitting in a plastic chair nearby. Rose was resetting the leg as Atticus cried out in pain.

In his haze of pain, he looked over at Snape. Was it just him or was there concern in his step-father's eyes? Rose was finished resetting soon after, quickly giving Snape a potion. "Mkae sure hetake all of that." She said, before leaving. Snape smelled the potion. It was a bone sealer, perfect for the broken leg. He handed it to his step-son before leaving the room to follow Rose. "Ms. Mcoad!" She turned to face Snape. "I want my step-son test for Narcolepsy." He said simply.

"Why is that Professor?" she asked. Snape glared at her, making her walk away.

"Shit!!" Iris cursed, throwing up a tenth time in an hour. As Tonks would have said, "She really must hate you." Eileen Snape had put "Extra frosting" On Iris' piece of cake that made Iris violently ill. "She's going to kill me one of these days." Iris said, finally stopping. She wiped a corner of her mouth with some toliet paper as she leaned against the bathtub in her bathroom. For the past five hours, she had been stuck in the bathroom throwing up. Snape had tried to give her an antidote but she wasn't even able to keep that down. She sighed, going to brush her teeth.

Snape and Atticus came back to the house with Atticus walking as if the accident never happened. Atticus went towards the stairs to his room. "Atticus" Atticus turned to see Snape. "What?" "The results for that test will come tomorrow." Snape said, arms crossed. Atticus shrugged, running up the stairs. Snape sighed, going into the kitchen where Iris was at the table, her head on the table. "Feeling better?" He asked, sitting next to his wife. Iris turned to face him, looking very pale. "Your mother is trying to kill me." She said. Snape sighed, running his hand though Iris' hair.

"You shouldn't have eaten that cake then." Snape said. Iris groaned. "Its called being nice." She said. Snape pulled her over to him, laying her head down to rest in his lap. "Atticus broke his leg. We just came back from the hospital." Iris lifted her eyes to him. "Is he okay?" She asked. "Hes fine. And Rose Mcoad sends her love." Iris snorted. "Right." She said, burying her face in Snape's lap. "My mother has her reasons for what she does." Snape said, changing the subject.

"What reason does one have to try to kill your daughter-in-law?" Iris asked. Snape sighed. "I wouldn't know." Iris turned to look up at her husband. "I love you." She said out of no where. Snape smiled. "I love you too." He said. brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. Iris reached up, also pushing a stray lock of hair from Snape's face. Iris sat up, kissing him gently. They stayed like that for a minute, both of them holding each other.

From behind the counter, Atticus watched his mother and step-father kiss, loathing each moment. He decided to break up this moment by making himself known. "Mum." He called out, making Iris break away from Snape. "Huh, yes Atticus?" She asked. "I just wanted to say good night." Atticus said, going over to kiss his mother on the cheek. Iris smiled, kissing her son on the cheek before he left. Iris smiled at seeing him go upstairs, turning back to Snape. She raised an eyebrow with a 'Come Hither' look. Snape smiled. "You read my mind." He said, watching her go into the fridge to get some whip cream. "Wait, what the whip cream for?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm hungry. Should I get some cherries too?" Was all Iris said. "How about some peanut butter?" Snape said sarcasticlly, leaning on the doorway. "Good idea." Iris said, jumping on a counter to get some peanut butter. Snape rolled his eyes, going upstairs.


	7. A bad dream

7.

Atticus ran down the street toward the graveyard, ingrediants for the potion in hand. He had sneaked out of his bedroom window to avoid passing his mother and step-father's bedroom. He made it, scanning though the gravestones with his flashlight for the right name. He scanned over the Black Family plot. "Ah Ha!" He said, finding his father's grave plot, the last one. There was an empty one that Atticus was sure belonged to him when he died.

He set up the Cauldron, taking his time putting the ingrediants in exactly like the book said. Then came the hard part. "Blood from a relative." Atticus read out loud, taking out a knife. He slashed his hand, letting the blood flow into the bubbling cauldron. "Blood from a loved one of the deceased." He read. He took out a blood soaked tissue from last week when his mother cut herself slicing Cucumbers, throwing it. "And last, a sacrifice from the loved one." Atticus read, taking out his mother's hair brush. He threw it in, watching it bubble.

"Put it on the grave and let set." Atticus read. He tipped the cauldron over, letting the potion fall into the ground. What happened next Atticus didn't know. A bright light came shooting from the ground, sending Atticus back into a statue of an angel. He closed his eyes, knocking out.

_"Hey you!" Iris called out, running toward a shadowy figure. The figure ran, looking back every once in a while to see if she was following. Iris ran faster, detrmined to catch up. The figure finally stopped, letting Iris catch up to it. She pulled back the hood it was wearing to see Sirius' face. "Sirius?" She asked. Sirius grabbed her hands, she could feel his touch as she remembered it. "I'm back." He said simply. "What?" Iris asked._

"MUMMY!! DADDY!!" Iris jumped awake from the dream to hear the pounding on the door. She looked over at Snape, who was still asleep. She rolled out of bed naked, running towards the door while grabbing her discarded shirt. She opened the door to see Lillian crying into her stuffed panda bear. Iris picked her daughter up into her arms. "What's wrong Lill?" She asked, rocking Lillian in her arms.

"I had a bad dream." The little girl said, her face buried into her mother's shoulder. "Shh, what was it?" Iris said, carrying her down the stairs to the kitchen where she got some water boiling for some tea. That always cheered up Lillian after a bad dream, to talk about it over tea. The poor girl sat at the table, wiping her tears with the heel of her hand. "It was horrible Mummy. There was Atticus and he was hurt and he went to a graveyard and a big scary man came out of the ground." She said.

Iris gave her daughter a cup of tea. "Its okay Lillian, its just a dream sweetheart." She said, patting her daughter on the back. "No Mummy! It was real. Atticus is in trobule." She insisted, sounding very much like her father. Iris sighed. "Lillian, if I check Atticus' room, will you go to bed?" She asked. Lillian nodded, smiling. Iris got up, going up the stairs to Atticus's room. She opened the door to show his bedroom, minus him sleeping in his bed.

Iris stared in shock. "Atticus?" She called into the room, looking around. She stopped when she saw the bedroom window open. "He didn't, that little shit." Iris said to herself. She went downstairs to see Lillian putting her mug in the sink. "Okay then Honey, up to bed then." Iris said. "Is Atticus in his room?" Lillian asked, following her mother up the stairs. "Um, yea. He is." Iris said, vaguely. The look on Lillian's face made her nervous. Damn, she was so much like her father.

After Lillian was in bed, Iris found a pair of her jeans and a leather jacket. Putting her wand in the inside pocket of the jacket, she left. "He didn't, he could'nt. But if he did, and he doesn't die, I'm going to kill him." She said to herself, running towards the cemetary. She ran quickly despite the fact she wasn't wearing shoes. But it didn't matter to her. Her hair was unbrushed and loose, making her look almost wild. She stopped to pull her hair tie out of her pocket and tie her hair into a ponytail before starting again. "It was just dream. Lillian just had a bad dream." Iris tried to assure herself, entering the graveyard.

"Okay, if it was just a dream, then why is there a werid green glow over there." Iris said to herself. "No, No! I'm going to visit my brother's grave before going. That'll calm me down." she assured herself, going toward the direction she knew her brother's grave was. She got there, sighing in relief. Everything seemed normal here. Iris jumped when she felt the ground shake. "Oh shit." Iris yelled, falling to the ground. She was about to get up when a large beam came from the ground, throwing her into a tombstone. She hit her head, slowly slipping into blackness.


	8. Its all coming back to me

8.

_"Ahhh finally peace and quiet." James said to himself, laying back on the towel he spread out. He, Sirius, and Iris had gone to the beach to relax and mostly to shut Iris up. The three year old was quiet at first but soon became a pain in both men's asses. she was now playing in water, James watching her carefully. Jame layed back, reveling in the sun. He flinched, feeling someone pour sand on his legs, "What are you doing Iris?" He asked, not opening his eyes. _

_"Burying you in sand. So then you can be a sand monster." Iris said. "Go bury Sirius, he'd make a better Sand monster." James mummered. He smiled as he heard Iris' little feet on the sand walking to where Sirius lay. He heard his best friend groaning at the sand poured on him, smiling. Don't get James wrong, he loved his little sister to pieces. But she could be ethier a real pain at times or just too damn cute for her own good._

_"Hey James, wake up!!" Sirius suddenly said, shaking James awake. "Huh?" "Its Lily Evans. Shes here with her muggle sister. Maybe you can talk to her now." Sirius said. James looked over to see Lily. She looked beautiful with a red bikini on, her red hair falling around her. He glanced at Iris, who was still trying to bury Sirius. A plan formed in his mind. "Hey Iris, come here." He said, pulling his sister over._

_"Help me!! Help me!!" Iris called out, running to Lily. Lily put down the magazine she was reading to look at the little girl. James had splashed water on her face to make it look as if she was crying,_

_"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "Help me pretty lady. I'm lost and I don't know where I live." Iris said, faking a little sob. "Okay then, um, what's your name?" Lily asked, standing up. "I don't know that ethier." Iris said, remembering everything James told her to say. She looked out the corner of her eye to see James running to where they stood. "Ah Iris, thank merlin I found you! Don't scare me like that." James said, hugging his little sister. _

_"Whos this James? Some kid you picked up?" Lily asked, looking very annoyed. "Nope Ms. Evans. I'd like to introduce you to my adorable sister Iris." James said, taking Lily's hand to kiss it, smiling. Lily pulled her hand away. "Let me guess, you stood me up because of your sister." "Actually, Yes." Lily sighed, looking at the little girl. "Well then, you won't mind if I leave then." She said, picking up her towel. James leaned down to Iris, whispering something into her ear. _

_Iris pulled on Lily's towel to make the red-head look down at her. "Lily, if you don't go out with my brother, I might gain a S-ttuder. P-p-please don't do this to me." She begged. Lily shook her head at James. "How cheap." She said. "Are you saying you want to scar this kid for life?" James said, breaking out his Puppy dog expression. Lily sighed. "Fine, I'll give you a chance."_

Sirius woke up sore all over but surprised to be awake. He died, didn't he? He sat up, looking around. He was in a graveyard, surrounded by tombstones. He looked to his right, seeing a boy five tombstone away. He was knocked out and seemed to be hurt. His hand sported a large gash which blood was still flowing from. Sirius sat up, limping to the boy. He kneeled next to the boy, ripping part of his shirt as a bandage. "Boy? Boy? Wake up." He said, lightly slapping the boy.

"Sirius?" He heard a voice call out. He looked up to see two shadows walking toward him. Seeing a flahslight the boy must have dropped, he turned it on to see his best friend and his wife. James and Lily Potter were both standing before him, looking as sore and confused as him. "James! Lily!!" He called out, hugging them both. They hugged him back, the three of them caught up in a moment of relief. "Merlin, its great to see you." Sirius said.

"Hate to burst the moment of cuddly warmth, but why the hell are we still alive?" James asked. Sirius shrugged. "I d'know. All I found was this boy." He said indicating toward the boy. "Really, all we found was some crazy looking woman." Lily said. Sirius shrugged. "A lot of those. I guess we figure out what year it is and then he try to find people we know."

"What about Harry? I want to know where he is." Lily said. The three both turned when they heard a groan of pain come from behind a tombstone. Iris limped out from behind the tombstone. "Lumos." She whispered, shedding light into the space. What she saw took her breath away. Sirius stared at his lover, taking in the woman standing only three feet from him. James studied the face, somehow knowing it from somewhere.

"Hey" Sirius said softly. "Hey you." Iris said back. In a flash, they both embraced. Tears ran down Iris' face. "I missed you so much." She said, holding him tightly. She looked around to see her brother and her sister-in-law there too. "James! Lily!" She called out. They both looked confused. "You don't remember me. Its me, Iris. your sister!" She said. James laughed. "What? No, you're not Iris. Iris is just a little thing!" He said, going to hug his sister. When they met, he picked up his sister, twirling her around like he used to. "I'm still your little sister. You can still pick me up." She said.

The four both stopped when they heard a groan from Atticus. Iris' joy turned to concern for her son. She ran to him as he woke up. "Atticus! Atticus, are you okay Babe?" "Hold on, that's Atticus?" Sirius said, pointing at the boy who was waking up. "Mum, I- Dad?" Atticus said, getting up. Sirius and Atticus stared at each other in shock. "Wait a minute, Dad? Sirius, you have a son?" James asked.

Sirius ignored his best friend to hug his son tightly. Atticus hugged him back, tears forming in his eyes. "Dad!!" He called out over and over again. Sirius laughed. "Look, this is my son! This is my little baby boy!!" Sirius said, giving a cry of joy. "Wait a minute. Sirius, your son is my nephew?" James yelled. Iris nodded. "Yea Jamesy, me and Sirius were together for a while and we had Atticus." Iris said, blushing. "Well isn't that sweet? Sirius finally found someone I guess." Lily said, shrugging.

"You fucked my sister!!" James said, looking disgusted. Sirius shrugged. "Sorry Mate." was all he said. Iris got between them. "Why don't we go to Remus' house?" Iris asked, pulling James away from Sirius.


	9. He found out

9.

"Remus? Remus, wake up you limey basterd!!" Iris yelled, knocking loudly on his door. They were all piled in front of Remus' house as the sun was beginning to rise. Lily was looking over the book that Atticus used to bring them back intently. Atticus was watching her, nervous at what his aunt would say. "Aunt Lily?" "Atticus, this is dark magic." Lily said, looking up at her nephew. "I can't believe it. My own son, using dark magic. I'm a defense against dark arts teacher. I thought I taught you better!" She said.

"But Mum-" Iris sighed. "Okay then, maybe it was a good thing. But still what if you got hurt? Or worse, you were killed? And you used magic outside of school! Atticus, didn't I tell you better?" Atticus hung his head. "Sorry." He mummered. Iris sighed as the door opened to show Olivia. She was in her sleepshirt, looking as if they woke her up. "Aunt Iris, what are you doing here so late? She asked, yawning. Iris hugged the little girl. "Listen Olivia, we need to talk to your father. Is he awake?" "I'm awake. What the bloody hell are you doing here-"

Remus stopped when he saw James, Lily, and Sirius. He was frozen to the spot he was standing in. "How? what? James, Lily, Sirius, how did you get here?" Remus said, going to his friends. Remus hugged them all, whooping for joy. Olivia watched her father, confused. "Who are they?" Olivia asked Iris. "Thats you Uncle James, Aunt Lily, and your uncle Sirius. They haven't seen each other for a long time." Iris said.

Two hours later, they all sat down to breakfest, Remus, Iris, And Atticus all trying to tell them what had happened. But one detail they left out was that Iris was married. But then again, how can you tell your deceased relatives you married their worst enemy? The phone rang just as James and Lily were looking though a photo album for pictures of Harry. "I'll get it." Iris said, going to get the phone. "Hello?" She said.

"Where were you? I wake up and find you and Atticus gone. What's going on Iris? Lillian's looking for you, claiming she had some sort of dream." Snape demanded. Iris made sure she was out of ear-shot of everyone. "Listen Severus, I'm about to tell you something you would never believe. Listen, James, Lily, and Sirius are back." She said into the phone joyfully. There was a silence on the other end. "You've finally lost it." Snape said on the other end.

"No, no, no, I'm being serious." she said. "Well what are you going to do about it? Just pick up where you left off?" "No, Remus and Atticus are trying to keep them up to date but they just can't believe some things, like-" "DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD???" Even Snape could hear James bellow. "Well, what about us? What are you going to tell them?" Snape asked. Iris shook her head. "I don't know." was all she said. Snape snorted on the other line. "Just like you not to know. I guess I'll have to break the news." Iris heard a snap, looking to her right to see Snape standing next to her.

"Severus, I-" "There no need. I'll introduce myself." Snape said. Looking into his eyes, Iris could see that he was still hurt by what they had done to him. 'So thats why hes doing this.' Iris thought. She let herself be led into the kitchen by the arm. James jumped from his seat at seeing Snape. "Hello Snivellus." He sneered at the man. Snape didn't say anything, sitting down at an empty chair. "Sit" He ordered his wife. Iris sat at a chair next to him. Sirius looked over at Remus. Remus stared at Snape, exchanging a look with Iris. They both knew what he was going to do. "Whats Old Snivellus doing here?" He asked. "You would want to know that, wouldn't you Black?" Snape asked, helping himself to a biscut.

"Hello Severus." Lily said cautionly. "What brings you here?" Snape was buttering his biscut, taking pleasure in this guessing game. Iris glared at her husband. "Well, once I found out that my brother in law was alive and well, I decided to come here and say hello." James stared at him. "Wait, Brother in law? But thats only if-" He looked over at his baby sister. "No, Iris, you didn't-" "Yes she did! Me and your darling little sister have been married for almost ten years." Snape said. "Severus, stop it." Iris whispered.

"Yes, we have been blissfully married and we have two beautiful children together. And we also-" "SEVERUS, SHUT UP!!" Iris srceamed at her husband. She looked over at Sirius, who was ready to jump out of his seat at Snape. Which before anyone knew it, he did, flying at Snape. James joined him, both men ganging up on the potions master. "Stop it!!" Iris and Remus jumped in, both of them trying to stop the fight. Lily was keeping Atticus from going in, wanting to help his father. A couple of Hexes and curses were thrown around before they finally stopped.

Snape was the first to say something. "I'm obviously not welcomed here. I'll leave then." He said, pulling himself up to leave. He turned back to Iris. "Lets go." Iris didn't move, staring down her husband. "I'm not going with you. I'll be home soon." Iris said. Snape's face was controted in rage. "If you won't come home with me now, then don't bother coming home ever." Iris stayed where she was. "Oh please Severus, you say that all the time." "Well Ms. Potter, maybe this time I mean it." Snape saw in her eyes the same hurt and shock she had in her eyes years ago.

Snape apprated out of sight, leaving the house still. Iris turned back to look at her brother. "Sorry to cut the reunion short Bro, but I gotta go." She said. James grabbed her arm. "Wait a minute, you're going to choose him over us, your family?" James said, his face turning red. Iris shook her head. "I'm not choosing anyone. I need to talk to my husband." She said, Apprating home.

James stood there, looking over at Remus. "Why didn't you tell us this shit?" He said, throwing his arms in the air. "James, we can't control-" "Moony, that basterd, that disgusting grease ball is my brother in law!! What could he be doing to my sister right now? Slapping her around. And they have children together! Its disgusting!!"

"James, you were arguing about her and Sirius together." Lily protested. "Well, Sirius is better than him. Where do they live Remus? I'm going over there to give that basterd a piece of my mind!!"


	10. A talk

10.

_"Merlin, Snape is such a lousey wanker." Bill said, getting out of detention with 14 year old Iris. Iris nodded. "The man hates our guts." Iris said, their usual chorus after detention. They both had to clean out bed pans in the hospital wings, with no magic. Whats worse is Peeves was in a water ballon throwing mood around the hospital wing. It took about an hour before Bloody Baron stopped him. _

_"You know why Snape hates me?" Iris asked. Bill shrugged. "Don't know." "Because my brother and him went to school together and my brother treated him badly. I mean, come on. I wasn't even born yet! Why should I suffer for my brother's shitty behavior?" Meanwhile, Snape was going down the same hall, a good distance away from the duo. he crept closer, overhearing their conversation. He followed them down a staircase were he guessed they were on their way to the Gyfindor common room. _

_Iris cleared her throat. "And now Bill, I have compiled a song about why Snape hates me so much." She said, stopping in the middle of the staircase. Bill laughed. "Then sing it." He joked. Iris loosened her tie._

_"One fine day, in the 70's_

_Jamesy came to sevvie and said,_

_'I don't like you, greasy nosed git'_

_And he gave him a lot of spit_

_Sevvie was mad_

_The spit was bad_

_Twenty years later little ol' me comes along_

_So he treats me like spit_

_Making me wash out bed pans_

_Wanting to kill me_

_But he can not kill me!!! _

_Because he could go to azkaban_

_And Azkaban is not fun, Oh no its not_

_Oh yea, he can't kill me_

_That greasy git won't kill me_

_Oh yea!!!"_

_Iris ended her little song with jazz hands that made Bill laugh. "You stay up at night making that up, don't you?" Bill asked. "What do you think?" Iris said. His smile faded when he saw Snape behind Iris and not looking too happy. Iris stared at her friend. "Whats wrong Bill, Um, did the air just get colder? Oh shit, hes right behind me, isn't he?" "I'm afarid so, Ms. Potter." Iris heard behind her. She turned to see Snape right behind her and looking very unhappy. "Lovely day, isn't it Professor?" She asked. Snape raised an eyebrow. "While I found your little song quite endearing, I believe there is grounds for a second detention." He said, grabbing the back of her neck._

_Iris was thrown off by him forcing her up the stairs, being thrown off her feet. She grabbed Snape to regain her balence, making him fall too. They both reaziled as they landed that Iris had landed on top of Snape. They both got up, trying to play it off as if it never happened. Snape pointed at the young girl. "Twenty points from Gyfindor and dentention." He said, Smirking. "Every time Professor Snape smiles, a puppy dies." Iris said to herself. "What did you say?" Snape hissed. "I said, 'Every time Professor Snape smiles, an angel gets her wings.'" Iris said, smiling._

Meanwhile at the Snape home, things were tense. Iris sat on the couch in their study as Snape paced the room. "What are we going to do about this?" Snape asked. Iris looked up. "This is not a problem and you're acting like its the end of the world." Snape turned to look at his wife. "If we're not careful, it might be the end of Us." Snape said. Iris stood up. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I know you still love Sirius."

"What? I- Okay but I know about-"

"About what?"

"I know about how you loved Lily."

"I did love her but I let that go long ago."

"Oh please, you expect me to be that stupid. You still do."

"But thats still different. At least I don't have a child with her."

"And your saying Atticus is the only difference."

"You know the ministry will be after him for this. Its dark magic!"

"And I'm prepared to help him."

Snape laughed cruelly. "What the hells so funny?" Iris asked. Snape sat on the couch, staring at his wife. "Last night, we made love and everything seemed perfect. Now, We're fighting like my parents used to fight." Iris kissed him on the cheek. "Everything will be fine, I swear." She promised. She was about to leave when she turned back. "Hey Severus, Can I ask you something?" Snape groaned. "What ever it is, Yes!" He said, laying on the couch. "Good cause I never regretted us being married ethier." She said, leaving the study. Snape looked up at her, feeling a sudden warm feeling.

Iris went downstairs, deciding to make peace with her husband by cooking his favorite breakfest, Over easy Eggs with Bacon and toast. True, she wasn't going to eat it with him, but it always made him feel better after they fought. As she cracked the eggs over the frying pan, she heard a knock at the door. She sighed, going to the door to answer. She opened the door to see James, looking very unhappy. "Jamesy!!" Iris cried out, giving her brother a hug, no matter how much she didn't want to right now. James returned the hug, finally having a moment alone with his little sister. "Hey sis." He said, pulling her away.

Iris let James in, James looking around the house. "What brings you here anyway?" Iris asked, disappearing into the kitchen. James followed her there. "I wanted to see how Sni-I mean Snape, treats you." He said. Iris went to the eggs, cracking two more into the frying pan. "He won't be happy that you're here." Iris said. "I just calmed Sirius down, you know. The man is livid." James said, taking in the cramped but neat kitchen.

"Mummy?" both of them turned to see Lillian up. She was holding her panda bear, looking worried. "Is Atticus home yet?" She asked. Iris sighed. "Lillian honey, a friends come home from a long trip and Atticus is visiting them right now. Now, you want some breakfest sweetheart?" She asked her daughter. Lillian nodded, looking over at James. She pointed to the man. "Whos this?" She asked. Iris smiled. "This is your uncle Lillian. Uncle James. Hes back from a very long trip. James, this is my daughter, Lillian."

Lillian went to her uncle, giving him a big hug. James hugged his niece back. Somehow, he expected Snape's daughter to be more like him and hate him. He looked over to see a second child come into the kitchen. This child looked nothing like Snape at all, something that James couldn't put his finger on. "Vinnie, this is your Uncle James. Why don't you give him a hug?" Iris said to her youngest. Vincent shook his head, running to cling to his mother leg. Iris laughed, picking up her son. "Oh Vinnie, don't be scared. Its only your uncle. See? Lillian likes him." She said, crossed the kitchen to where James sat. Vincent looked over his uncle as James studied the boy's face. Vincent smiled, going to hug his uncle. They two shared a hug sweetly.

"VINCENT!! Get away from him!!" The four jumped at hearing Snape come down the stairs. Snape stared at James with pure haterd as James returned the look. Iris tried to distract Snape. "Severus, I made your favorite breakfest and-" "Silence!" Snape yelled at his wife. "Don't tell my sister to shut up!!" James bellowed, getting up. "Daddy?" Vincent said, looking over at Snape. Snape looked down at the boy. "Be quiet boy. Your uncle and I need to talk." He said.

Iris went between the two. "Expelliarmus!!" She called out to both of the them, sending both of their wands in her hand. Both men stared at her in contempt. "Give me back my wand Iris." Snape said, gritting his teeth. Iris held three wands in her hand. "Whats the big idea Sis?" James asked, trying to keep calm. "Both of you will talk, but away from the children and with no magic." She said, keeping her eyes on her husband to make sure he got the message. Snape kept himself from running at his wife and almost biting her arm off for his wand back. Besides, he knew wand less magic if it got too bad.

The three stopped when they heard the front door knock. Snape left the kitchen to get it. They heard the door opening. "Yes?" Snape asked. "Hello Severus, I'm looking for your wife and step-son on ministry buisiness." Iris paled when she heard Lucius' voice. "Yes, I believe my step-son isn't here but my wife is. Let me go and get her." He said. Snape came into the kitchen, grabbing Iris. "You have to go out there and distract him. Hes after Atticus and you." Snape said. James looked at him confused. Was that concern he saw in the potions master's eyes?

"We need to hide James." Iris said to Snape in a hushed voice. Snape raised an eyebrow at his wife and shrugged. "Fine, I'll hide James. You distract Lucius." "No, I won't be a in room alone with him-" "Fine, have Lillian go in with you." He said, pushing her towards the door. Iris went into the living room as Snape led James up the back stairs attached to the kitchen, hiding him in a linen closet. "Lucius, what brings you here?" Iris asked, sitting in an armchair opposite him.

"You know damn well why I'm here. You son is reported to practice Black magic, a grave offense for-" "Isn't this Arthur Weasely's department?" Iris asked, changing the subject. Mr. Weasely had been trasferred to Dark magic three years ago that paid much more. Lucius narrowed his eyes. "Do you understand what a grave offense this is? Your son could go to Azkaban for this." Iris paled at that word Azkaban. "Listen Lucius, what if I told you it wasn't Atticus?" she said, leaning over to whisper it to him. Lucius got closer. "Then who was it?" He asked, spit falling. Iris winced when the spit landed on her.

"It was me. But I was hurt. My son did a healing spell on me to help." She said. Lucius' hand creeped to rest on her knee. Iris resisted the urge to bite his hand off. "And what makes you think I would believe that?" He asked. Iris went closer, despite her hate for the man. "I'm sure we could work something out." She whispered. Lucius smirked. "You're very good at negociating, I'm sure." He said. She looked away. "You found that out before." She said sadly.

Lucius stood up, looking out the window. Iris stayed seated. "What would you be willing to do to keep your darling son out of Azkaban?" Lucius asked. Iris hung her head. "Anything." She said softly. "Anything, you say?" Lucius turned to look at the professor. Lucius chuckled, walking towards Iris. his cane pulled her shirt down gently, showing a tattoo of a fading serial number on her right breast, barely noticeable. "You want to make sure your son never gets one of these. How thoughtful of you." He said, taking his cane away. Iris stood up. "Listen Lucius, I want to know now. Is my son in danger?" She asked. Lucius moved a few inches closer to her. "Not if you do as I say." He said. Iris stared at him. "And what do you want?" She asked. He smiled. "Only some time with my son, Vincent and you of course."

Iris pulled away. "Only if you fill your end of the bargin." She demanded. Lucius laughed. "Of course I will if you fill out yours." He said, taking his leave. "What will you tell the ministry?" Iris asked, opening the door. "I'll tell them it was only a mistake." He said. Iris sighed in relief, watching him go. She closed the door, kicking it closed loudly. "I HATE YOU!!" She screamed at the door. "Mummy?" She turned to see Vincent staring at her. She sighed. "Hey Vinnie, did you and Lillian eat yet?" He nodded. "Then go get dressed sweetheart." "Can I show Uncle James my room?" He asked. "After you get dressed Love." She said, watching her son go up the stairs. She sighed, going into the kitchen where Snape was waiting.

"Well?" He asked, folding his arms. "He'll drop the charges for time with Vincent." She said, holding her head down. She began to cry, grabbing onto her husband. "I'm so sorry." She sobbed in his chest. Snape held her, letting her cry into his arms. "Shh, shhh, its okay. It wasn't your fault." Snape said, holding his wife. James came down the stairs, watching the two when it suddenly made sense. Lucius was Vincent's father!

11.

_"Is it true then?" Iris asked, watching Snape get dressed. Snape turned to his wife, nodding. Iris looked away. "You think they'd give up." She said, getting up from their bed. But sadly what Snape said was true, death eaters were back and they were rooting out muggle and half-bloods. Snape's dark mark was burning, telling him to come. "You won't go, will you?" Iris asked. Snape shrugged. "I guess I'm back to what I did before." He said. Iris looked up at him. "Wait a minute, what about-" "They still think I spy for them." Snape snapped._

_Iris sighed, Giving Snape a hug. "Be careful." is all she said. Snape kissed her before leaving. Iris shook her head, watching him leave. She got up, checking on their sleeping daughter and son. Five year old Lillian and 10 year old Atticus were both sleeping peacefully. After all, it was three in the morning. Iris sighed, going down the stairs. It was a hot July night and she couldn't sleep anymore. She went to sit on the couch and wait for Snape to come back. _

_The clock ticked loudly as Iris flipped though one of Snape's journels of his potion's research. She sighed, getting up to use the bathroom. As she did her buisiness, she heard the front door open and close. 'Was that Severus?' She asked herself. coming down the stairs, she noticed the lights she had on were off. "Hey Sev, are you here? Severus?" She whispered. "Iris" She heard in the dark. She turned toward the voice. "Who's there?" She demanded. _

_She was suddenly thrown on the couch, someone on top of her, crushing her. She kicked and punched at the figure but it didn't stop the figure._

_When it was over, the figure got up, Iris hearing his footsteps. Iris didn't dare move. She was too sore and too afarid to move. She had stopped fighting. What was the point? The figure turned on the light to show Lucius, smug in his trimuph. Rage bubbled in Iris like a volcano as she jumped at the man, sartching and beating at him. All she wanted was him dead. 'He raped me, He raped me.' the thought ran over and over in her head. He threw her off, kicking her in the ribs over and over again. "You bitch!!" She heard him say._

_Iris woke up with the morning sun in her eyes. But she wasn't in her living room. She found herself in the bathtub, soaking in water that was once warm but now cold. She yelped, getting out. Shivering, she wrapped a bathrobe around herself, shaking. She covered her mouth, trying to stop herself from crying. But the tears came like a dam breaking. She sobbed loudly, sitting against the door, shaking. _

_"Mum?" She heard on the other side of the door. Getting up, she opened the door to see Atticus. He looked up at her mother. "Why are you crying?" The ten year old asked. Iris sighed, shaking her head. "Its nothing honey." Atticus looked at her with his big brown eyes. "Mum, somethings wrong. Please tell me. I don't like seeing you sad." Iris pulled her son to her, giving him a big hug. "Its okay honey. Everything will be fine." She said._

_Snape stared in shock, rage bubbling inside him as his fellow death eaters laughed at Lucius' story. He took a deep breath, resisting the urge to kill the man. His hand clutched his wand handle under his robes. He decided to leave, walking out of Riddle manor quietly. "Severus, hope you don't mind." Lucius called after him. "Severus." He heard someone say. He turned to see Peter Pettigrew, or wormtail. Over the years, he had gotten fatter and his hair was now competly grey. Of course, that's what happens when you're living in the Malfoy Manor's basement. "What do you want?" Snape demanded, in a hurry to go. "Tell your wife, I'm sorry that it happened." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. Snape's rage bubbled over as he punched Wormtail in the face._

That night, Iris and Snape were both going to bed, James having left. He had asked her to come with him but she refused. "Its too tense right now. I'll be there tomorrow." she had said to him. She let Atticus stay with his father, to get to know him. Iris looked over at Snape, who seemed to be the same as he always was, Stoic and cold.

Iris looked over at Snape. "Hey Severus?" He turned to look at her. "Hm?" "Listen, when you look at me, what do you see? Iris Potter or Iris Snape, your wife?" Snape looked at her oddly, getting into bed. "I see you, just you. Why?" He asked. Iris shrugged. "No reason." She said, getting into bed. She was about to fall asleep when Snape pulled her closer to him. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "I love you." Snape smirked, pulling her closer. "I know you do." Snape said, getting closer.

"Alas, a cornacopia of love." Snape and Iris broke away at hearing the comment. Iris turned on the light to see Sirius sitting at their window sill. "Any reason why you feel the need to come into our bedroom, Black?" Snape asked. Iris could see him slowly inch towards his wand on the bedside table. Sirius shrugged. "Haven't seen you two in a while, decided to visit while taking my son back. Poor Atticus, he didn't want to leave us. But I told him he had to." Sirius said, his answer mostly directed to Iris.

"Listen Sirius, we need to talk. Lets take this to the living room." She said. She walked out of the room, motioning for Sirius to follow. Sirius followed, Snape throwing mental daggers at the man. Iris led down the hall, passing by Atticus' room. The young teen popped his head out at seeing his father. "Dad! Come see my owl, he just got back from hunting!" He said. Sirius looked over at Iris, Iris smiling at her former lover. Sirius walked into the boy's room, seeing a large brown barn owl inside his cage, knawing out a mouse he had caught. The owl was quite well groomed, part of that Atticus' care.

"Hes a good owl." Sirius said, reaching to pet the owl. He turned to his son, giving him a hug before leaving to go downstairs. Atticus smiled, sneaking close behind his parents. Iris waited for Sirius on the couch, waiting to let him say what he had to say. He noticed she had gotten dressed, wearing a black tank top and jeans. Sirius smiled, remembering how sexy she looked and still looked in a tank top. "Hey Iris, why won't we take a walk? Get us both out of this house Huh?" he said. Iris raised an eyebrow but put her shoes on with Sirius.

"So, how was spending a day with Atticus?" Iris asked as they walked down the street. Sirius smirked, throwing an arm around his former lover. "You raised him well. Hes a wonderful young man to talk to and he plays quidditch quite well." Iris smiled. "Well, he is the son of a beater." She boasted. Sirius laughed, gently steering Iris across the street. Iris squimed as his thumb ran over the tattoo of the guardian angel she sported on her back. "So Sirius, where do you want to go?" She asked.

Sirius pulled her closer to him, watching a car go by on the street and stop near them. "Well, You see Iris, this is a kiddnapping. Ready Atticus?" He said to his son, hiding in the bushes. Iris barely had any time to yell when Sirius had her arms while Atticus grabbed her legs. Iris kicked and hit, barely registering that she was being forced into the car by Sirius, her son, and her brother in the backseat. Sirius finally got Iris into the car, following with Atticus. "Drive Remus!!" He commanded, holding Iris down so she wouldn't kick Anyone. Iris' head landed in her brother's lap, James laughing at her. "What the fuck is this?" Iris demanded.

"Sorry Mum, we're kiddnapping you and your just along for the ride." Atticus said, laughing at his mother. "Just try not to scream." Lily said from the front seat with a goofy smile. Iris sat back, no layed back, glaring at the people in the car. "You are so grounded when we get home." She hissed to her son. "As his father, I Veto that grounding." Sirius said joyfully. Iris glared at Sirius for that comment.

About ten minutes later Remus stopped the car at a Pub that Iris remembered them all going to before Lily and James died. It was a very nice place, it allowed underage wizards in, perfect for Atticus. They all got out, Sirius pulling Iris out. They entered the pub, seeing many people talking and drinking at their tables. The group choose a table, all getting in and placing their orders for drinks. "Oh yea, and a comfortable screw extra strength for this one." Sirius said, pointing at Iris.

"Thanks Sirius, you remembered my favorite drink." Iris said. James was a little surprised at his little sister having anything to do with comfortable screws. "A butterbeer for this one." Sirius yelled over the loud music for Atticus. "Dad, why can't I have a drink like yours?" Atticus asked. Sirius nodded, winking at his son. "You haven't tasted the butterbeers here son." "Sirius, you sure he can have those?" Lily asked. "Believe me Lily, Atticus is no stranger to alcohol." Iris said, smiling at her sister-in-law. More and more, she was glad that she was kidnapped.

An hour went by with the group boozing and having a good time. Atticus and Iris were the only sober ones, Atticus only allowed one butter beer that made him feeling very giddy. Currently, Lily and James were having a drinking contest, Lily currenting winning. James finally gave in, pounding the table with his fist. "I give! I give!" he screamed at Lily. Remus was singing "God save the queen" off-key. Iris was staying sober but she was too busy laughing at everyone to care.

"He'y, Lets try the Karoeke thing." Sirius said to Atticus drunkenly. Atticus laughed, getting up to help him father to the Karoeke machine. The two choose a song as Sirius was laughing uncontrolably. Atticus grabbed a microphone, trying to sing his favorite song and was having more fun watching his father trying to sing with him. Iris laughed, watching her son and his father on stage. They finished with Sirius still trying to sing.


	11. You know whats worse than a hangover?

12.

_"Are you sure you want to do this?" Dumbledore asked James. James nodded, reaching a hand out to hold on to Lily's knee for support. "We're not doing this for just us you know." He said. Dumbledore looked past his son, seeing in the other room Harry playing on the floor. Dumbledore turned to Peter Pettigrew who was sitting on a chair that was groaning from his wegiht. "Peter, are you sure you will become their secret keeper?" Peter nodded, his beady eyes looking from James to Lily and came to stop on Harry. _

_"I promise you and your son will be safe." Peter said, his voice barely above a whisper. Dumbledore smiled. "Then, shall we get started?" He asked, getting out his wand._

_"Jamesy?" James looked over to see his sister come in. Iris ran to her brother, giving him a hug, keeping a wary eye on Dumbledore, who had taken the nickname, "Mr. Santa" from his daughter. "What are you doing here Dork?" James asked Iris, pulling her on his lap. "James, we have to do this. Tell Iris to go away." Peter snapped. Iris stuck her tounge at him. "He right Iris. Get out of here for a while, okay?" James responded, pulling Iris off his lap. The little girl pouted, walking away. _

_"Lily says Jamesy has a small wee-wee!!!" Iris screamed to annoy her brother. _

Snape woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning, he answered the phone on his bedside table. "Iris, come home." He said into the phone.

"Good morning Professor." He heard Draco Malfoy's voice cheerfully. Snape groaned. "What do you want Draco?" He demanded. "Harry and I wanted to call to say hello." Snape could hear a small buzzing on the other end. "And Harry wanted to know how everyone was." Snape sat up, getting out of bed. "Well, Harry will be pleased to know that his darling parents and Godfather kiddnapped Iris and Atticus." He said, hanging up the phone.

"Hey? Hey? Wake up." Sirius said, tapping Iris' head with his foot. Iris groaned, waking up to see something both of them were shocked at.They were in Remus' bathroom in his bathtub, fully clothed and the tub being full of water. They both watched each other, not sure what to say next. "Um, you want to tell me why I'm in the bathtub with you?" Iris said, feeling a cool brush of air hitting her neck. Sirius was staring at Iris in shock, shaking his head.

"Okay, I drove us all home and then the rest blanks out." Iris said, getting up. Sirius got out after her. "Um, lets go see what Lily and James are doing." He said, steering Iris away from the bathroom mirriors. "Sirius, what's wrong?" She asked, being led to the living room, where Lily and James were both on the couch, waking up. James had a

pair of scissors in his hand and some black hairs were still stuck in them. James looked up at his best friend and sister then at the scissors. "Oh Merlin, Lily!! Look what we did!!" Both Lily and James were laughing at Iris. "What did you do?" Iris demanded.

As James was about to say what he did, Harry and Draco apparated into the room. Harry hadn't changed much in ten years, only looking almost like his father's twin and Draco had grown his blonde hair long and had pulled it back into a ponytail. Harry looked around the room, trying to register what was happening. He saw his parents and godfather in the room, all smelling like alcohol.

"Mum? Dad? Sirius?" Harry asked, looking around the room. Lily stood up, going to her son. "Harry?" She replied, taking her son's face in her hands. Harry suddenly hugged his mother. "Mum!!" He yelled, holding on to the woman. James went to hug his son as his wife did. Everyone watched the reunion, including Remus who had jut woken up.

The moment was ruined by Snape apparating into the room, trying to understand what was going on. He was somewhat confused. Harry hugging his parents, Sirius joining in the hug. but then he saw his wife watching. "Iris!!" He called, grabbing her arm. Iris turned to see him. "Severus!" She cried in shock. Snape stared at her in shock. "Um, Iris, what happened to you?" He asked. "That's what I was wondering." She replied, pulling away to go to the bathroom.

She screamed when she saw what James had done. Her once long hair had been cut drunkenly by James, her hair now as short as Harry's. She ran into the living room. "I'm going to kill you James!!!" She screamed. Everyone laughed as Iris hit her brother about five times in the head before James pulled away. "Okay Okay, I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?" He asked. Iris smirked, thinking about how.

"So Harry, have you been?" James asked, Lily, him, Sirius Draco, Iris, Remus, and Harry sitting at a table in a small cafe. James was clothed in a red Halter dress. On his feets were red high heels and his face made up, getting many stares from people. Iris was trying not to laugh the entire time. "Pretty well Dad." Harry said, having just told them about their trip to Spain. "You know Jamesy, you look better in that dress than me." She said out of nowhere. "She is right, you do look a lot better Dad." Harry said. James glared at his sister. "Do you have a death wish?" He asked. "Do you?" Iris shot back, running her hands though her now very short hair. She was warming up to the idea of her very long hair was now short and she didn't mind.

"Haven't had my hair this short since I was 8." Iris said to herself. "You kinda look like a boy with your hair short Mum." Atticus said. Iris ignored him. Atticus turned to Harry. "I'm gonna call Dad 'Dad' and I'm gonna call Mum 'Daddy'" Iris turned sharply to see him.

"Do you want to die?"

"You can't kill me!!"

"Right, after all I went though 12 hours of Horrible pain and broke two of Remus' fingers for you to come into the world. I've brought you into this world and I can take you out!"

"Wait, you broke uncle Remus' fingers?" Atticus asked. Remus nodded, wincing at the memory. "You don't know pain until you have a baby." Lily said. "Agreed Sis!!" Iris joyfully chimed in. Both women did a high five. "And believe me, I did it not once, not twice, but THREE FUCKING TIMES!!!" Iris said. Lily laughed. "You big baby, you're breaking my heart." She said, playfully hitting her sister in law.


	12. We're a family, right?

13.

_Vincent's birth was almost as if Iris was being punished for carrying anothor man's child. He was a big baby, bigger than her thin frame could take and she almost died from blood loss five minutes from his birth. What confused her was that Snape had stayed by her side the entire time. Snape was mostly calm, though he was paler than usual. His grip on her was vice-like as the doctors scrambled around to stop the bleeding. "Severus, what's going on?" She asked, her throat dry. Snape held her hands in his. "It'll be fine Iris. You're going to be okay." He promised. But it only seemed as if he was telling himself that as she slipped away._

_Snape sat at a chair by Iris' hospital bed, holding Vincent in his arms, Iris' hand in his. He would never forgive Lucius for what he had done. He hadn't talked to the man or tried to seek him out. Iris had begged him not to, being extremely embrassed and clinging to the hope that the child she carried was Snape's. But Vincent was all Lucius except for his blue eyes like his mother's. The little infant was now sleeping in Snape's arms. "Well then, it seems as if I'll have to raise you as my own." Snape said. The baby whimpered slightly, stirring in his sleep._

_"Calm down you. So long as you don't become like your father, I'll raise you as my son." Snape said. He glanced at the I.V that was attached to his arm and that was connected to Iris' arm. Since this was an emergency, they asked Snape to donate blood to his wife, being they had the same blood type. _

_"Professor Snape?" Snape looked to see a nurse. "Yes?" "Theres someone here who wants to visit Mrs. Snape." "Well tell them to leave. I asked for no visitors." His voice had a steely edge to it. "Professor, she won't leave. She-" "Fine, let her come in." Is all he said. The nurse nodded, letting the woman in. _

_Professor McGonagall gasped slightly at the scene. At seeing her daughter so pale and frail on the bed. "Professor McGonagall, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Snape said, oblivously not meaning what he said. "I wanted to see my daughter and my grandson. Of course, I didn't reazile what a state my daughter would be in." Professor McGonagall took a chair from near the doorway, moving it to sit next to Snape. She looked down at Vincent. _

_"He looks nothing like you." She said almost breathlessly. She glanced at Snape. "May I?" She asked, holding her arms out. Snape handed her the child. gently so he wouldn't jar the I.V in his arm. Professor Mcgonagall sighed, smiling down at her grandson. "His Names Vincent Snape." Snape said, leaning back in his chair. The older woman glanced at the I.V at his arm and traced it to the bag it was on, which traced to Iris' arm. She stared at her son in law. _

_"You're giving your blood to her?" Snape nodded. Professor McGonagall smiled. "It was like this when Iris was born. I was like this, years and years ago. Really Severus, its almost as if I'm looking into a pensive." "Excuse me?" Now Snape was curious. _

_"When Iris was born, I had a hard time giving birth to her. I was not exactly young enough to have a child and she was unwanted to begin with as horrible as it sounds. But she was born. I didn't want her once the doctor offered for me to hold her. I didn't want to be attached. Albus was the one to take her from the doctor. Etheir the idea of him being a parent at that age amused him or he truely did love our child. He named her Iris because when I went into labor, we were admiring the iris flowers we saw as we were taking a walk. I, I don't know why I'm rambling to you of all people Severus, As much as I hate to admit it, I don't regret my decsions as a parent." Snape was suddenly angry, no livid. Hearing his mother in law say she wasn't sorry for leaving her child._

_"What makes you justify you leaving your daughter?" Snape asked, not keeping the anger from his voice. Professor McGonagall sighed. "I know this is hard to understand Severus, but I must ask you something. Do you think James being a bully to you made you stronger? Had it? Everything I had done made my daughter strong, every time I rejected her, everytime I pretended I never had seen her in my life, drove her to be a stronger woman. Albus never aproved of the lesson, but he never interveaned, Only once when we had to tell her I was her mother. It was a hard lesson and it hurt to teach at times, but it worked. Don't you think?"_

_Snape masked his anger as the woman handed Vincent back to him. "You're wrong." She turned to him. "Excuse me Severus?" She asked. Snape looked up at her, ready to vent his anger. _

_"You, Minerva McGonagall, are wrong. What lesson did you teach by treating your daughter like that? What were you trying to prove? Or was this a cover-up for yourself? This is something that no one deserves. And if you know that this is wrong, don't justify it. Don't walk in and out of someones life. It isn't fair for Iris or Atticus or Lillian and now it isn't fair for Vincent. And dare I say it, it isn't fair to Harry ethier. Thankfully, you will do no damage to Harry as he has others to fall on. You, Minervra, are wrong. Now leave! Leave before you break my wife's heart again." He raged, pointing towards the door. _

_Professor McGonagall stood up, going to leave. Before she left, she went to her daughter, kissing the younger woman on the forehead before leaving. Snape shook his head, saying nothing._

_The next morning Snape had left to talk to a doctor while Iris lay on the bed, feeding Vincent from a bottle. The doctor had deemed her too weak this time around to breast feed and she was frankly okay with that infromation. She was just tired and groggy. She put Vincent down in a cradle next to her bed, dropping. _

_The door opened swiftly, showing Lucius and Narcissa coming in. Iris would have run but she didn't, being too tired to move. "What do you want?" She hissed, sitting up a little until her arms failed her, making her lay down once again. "We wanted to give you a proposal." Narcissa stated, her face paler than usual. "Right, haven't you done enough?" Iris asked, keeping an eye on Vincent, who was asleep. Lucius leaned over. "This entire matter can be resolved if you do something for us." The moment, he placed the very large bag of gold on her bed where her stomach was. _

_"Leave" Was all Iris said, plain and flat. Lucius' lips pursed at what she said. "I can assure you, Vincent would be kept in very good care." Narcissa said, her voice cold. She reached to touch Iris' hand, which she pulled away. "Please leave." Iris repeated. Luciuc ignored her statement, going to pick up Vincent out of the cradle. "Don't touch him!!" Iris shouted, the tense silence broken, making Narcissa jump. _

_Lucius smirked, ignoring her plea. Vincent was waking up from his mother's shout. "He looks like me." He said over Vincent's whimpers. Iris sat up. "Put him down." She said dangerously. Lucius pretended not to hear, looking down at Vincent. "Put him down!!" Iris repeated. Lucius smiled. "And what are you going to do about it? Your magic is problay spent." He said, going to touch her face. Iris stole the chance to bite him hard. Lucius hissed, slapping her as he broke free. Her mark was blood red, the blood flowing down his hand. Lucius roughly pushed a crying Vincent to Iris, getting up to leave. _

_Narcissa stayed, turning to the younger woman. "We offered you everything. We offered you riches, protection, and anything you could ask for. You are a fool to refuse them." Narcissa snapped. Iris laughed slightly. "It only takes a fool to know a fool Narcissa. What I lack in riches, I make up in happiness." Iris whispered. _

Iris and Atticus came home at Iris' insistance that Harry be left alone to bond with his parents. "But Mum!!!" Atticus had whined at the idea of leaving his father. "But Nothing. they need their time alone Okay? Harry was attached to your father when your father was alive. You have plenty of time to see your father." Iris said with false cheer. It was true she didn't want to leave ethier, but she knew they needed their time alone. On the way home, Iris and Atticus went to Diagon Alley to restock on some herbs that Iris knew they were running out of at home.

They went to Flourish and Blotts before they left to look though the new releases. Or rather, thats what Iris said. Atticus really followed his mother for the moment where they would pass by the romance novels. He loved watching his mother make fun of the glossy covers, of the beautiful women with ripping boices and the man with the well oiled Biceps who would be holding them or kissing them on the cover.

"Oh Caleb, I love you!!" Iris said in a high pitched voice, reading the cover of a romance novel. Atticus was about to laugh when a flurry of middle aged witches almost ran over both of them. "Hes back! Oh my dear, he's back!!" One witch with grey hair done in a beehive cried out. "Who's back Mum?" Atticus asked. Iris shrugged. She screamed as a very fat witch pushed her into a poster. Iris got up to see a picture of Gildery Lockheart. "For the first time in 16 years, Gildery Lockheart is pleased to make a final apperence at the eve of his new book, 'How it all came back to me.'" Iris read from the poster.

"Lets get in line." Iris said, blushing a little, having gotten behind a woman with flaming red hair, a little famliar to Atticus and Iris. "Mrs. Weasely?" Atticus said. The woman turned to show Mrs. Weasely. She was holding a copy of his new book looking quite flustered.

"Oh, Iris darling, what are you doing here? Oh, Atticus! My have you grown." She said. Iris blushed down to the roots of her hair. "Um, it just that, I was quite the fan of his when I was in my sixth year and well, now I'm a defense against dark arts professor and he was one too, so maybe I could talk to him-"

"Oh stop it dearie. I understand if you used to have a crush on him. So do I." Mrs. Weasely said. Both women jumped up and down screaming in a high pitched voice. Atticus stared at the two motherly figures in his life, seeing a whole new side he really had no desire to see. Mrs. Weasely stopped. "Oh darling, you cut your hair." She said, her hands touching Iris' hair. "Yes, what about it? Do you like it?" Iris asked. Mrs. Weasely looked almost dissapointed. "Um, Well, Really I-, At least you have a bosom is all I have to say." Mrs. Weasely said.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked, looking confused. "Well Darling, with your hair that short, you look like you could be Atticus' brother." She said, trying to surpress a giggle. Iris stared at Mrs. Weasely, then at her son. Her eyebrow twitched as she turned to Mrs. Weasely. "But I have breasts!! Beautiful woman's breasts!!" She said, grabbing her chest. Even though her breasts were quite small. "See, look at them!!" she cried out.

"Next in line please." Both women heard. They both reaziled that they were next in line. Iris and Mrs. Weasely both went to see them. Lockheart oddly enough looked no older than when he was last seen. But he had a look on his face as if he really had no idea why he was so famous among these witches.

"Welcome Madame. I'm guessing this young lady will want me to sign her book?" Lockheart said, winking. Mrs. Weasely looked like she was going to faint. Lockheart looked over at Atticus and Iris. "And you brought your sons. How sweet of you." Iris raged in anger. "Sir, I'm a woman. In fact, I am the current defense against dark arts at Hogwarts. And this is my son, Atticus." She said, shaking his hand. Lockheart leaned forward, seeming interested.

"And what is your name?" He asked, not letting her hand go. "The name's Iris Snape." She said, watching his pale at the name 'Snape'. "I've heard of a potions master named Snape I used to work with. Are you related?" He asked. "No, Married to him I'm afarid." Lockheart pulled his hand away. He pasted on a fake smile. "Well, Congrats to your two." He said simply.

Iris and Atticus came home an hour later as the street lights were coming on, having said good bye to Mrs. Weasely at Diagon alley. Atticus and Iris went to the back of the house, coming in though the kitchen door. They both heard people talking in the living room which they both ignored, having been talking about Quittditch.

"Hey Mum, do you think that Severus already got dinner for Lillian and Vincent?" Atticus asked, getting himself some instant noddles. Iris went down the stairs after checking on her sleeping son and daughter. "Yea, Severus fed the Munckins." Iris said, pouring boiling water into the noddle cup, handing one to Atticus. They sat at the kitchen table together, slupping noddles silently. "Y' know, Your Dad and me used to slup down noodles like this all the time. It was really our idea of a romantic dinner." Iris said though a mouthful of noodles.

"Y' and Dad really loved each other, didn' y'?" Atticus said though a mouthful of noodles. "D' talk wit' Y' mouth full." Iris replied. "But did you?" Iris swallowed her noodles. "Yes, I did love your father. But, Um Its hard to explain okay?" Iris said, slupping some of the broth. "How is it hard to explain?" Atticus asked, throwing his empty cup away. "Whatever, what does a 14 year old Dork know? Now get out of here, go to that hovel you call your bedroom." She teased. As Atticus left, Iris got up, finishing her noddles. Going into the living room, she saw something she never thought she would ever see.

"Hello Professor Snape." Lucius said calmly. He, Snape, and the man that Iris hated most in the world from the day that she was dragged into Azkaban. Peter Pettgrew ran his beady eyes over her nervously from his place on the couch. Iris mentally threw daggers at him. "Iris, Sit" Snape commanded. Iris sat on the arm of Snape's armchair. "And what were we talking about?" Iris asked.

"Well then, we were talking about Peter here. We were saying Peter shall need a place to stay and before you came along, Peter was staying here before. So, he shall stay here now." Lucius explained. Iris' mouth hung open, glancing at Snape. "And what do you say about this?" She demanded. Snape looked into Iris' eyes. "He will stay here and do housework for us in exchange. I don't see the problem in that." He said. Iris stood up. "No, there is a problem to this. You haven't even talked to me about it and I'm your wife. Second, I don't want him around our children, Third Why can't he stay at the Malfoy's?"

"He has become too much of a problem at our home. Prehaps the rich food has made him forget his place." Lucius said, looking at Peter the entire time. Snape stood up, looming over his wife. "Despite anything you say, this is my house before you ever came along. Now, Peter will stay here and you will be hospitable to him." Snape sneered. Iris pulled away. She turned to Lucius and Peter. "Excuse me, I have to check on the children." She said, leaving to go up the stairs.

Atticus was listening at the foot of the stairs, not moving as his mother went up the same stairs. Iris looked up at him, looking tired. "So you heard?" She asked, making her way up the stairs. Atticus followed. "Mum, who is that guy? Why is he staying with us?" He asked. Iris turned to look at her son. "Atticus, the man's name is Peter Pettigrew. And thats all you need to know right now. But be careful what you do. Never be alone with him. And hes an Animagus, he can turn into a rat at any time. So be careful and if you see a rat anywhere in this house, have Julius go after him. And don't tell anyone hes here." Iris instructed.

"But Mum why- Mum?" Iris had dropped to the floor, falling asleep. Atticus sighed, kneeling over. "Mum? Mum?" He shook his mother to wake her. "Don't bother Atticus, she'll wake when she feels like it." Snape said, Peter right behind him. Peter's eyes nervously looked over Atticus. Atticus noticed the man almost did look like an overgrown rat. But why was he looking at Atticus like that? He looked scared out of his mind. He yelped as he accidently stepped on Iris' foot.

Snape showed Peter to a guest room as Atticus went to bed. He left the room to go down the hallway where Iris had just woken up. She turned at the sound of his footsteps, frowning at her husband. "And what was all that rubbish back there? Please, why are you acting so stuck up about all this. That's Peter pettigrew, the scum of the Death eaters and the entire wizarding-" "Shh, he might hear you woman!" Snape snapped, taking Iris' arm to lead her into their room.

"Do you even understand why hes here? To spy on us. If Lucius can't tap my mind, then he has the next bloody thing there is, having Peter's sorry arse in here. I don't want him here. You don't want him here. What the fuck are we going to do about it?" Snape ranted as Iris was sitting on the bed, taking off her shoes. She looked up with blazing eyes. "I'll tell you what we do. We kill him while he asleep, he chop off his penis and put it up his arse, we fry him up good then feed it to that Lucius Basterd!" She raged.

"You think I don't want to do that?" Snape said, sitting on the bed next to her as she took off her shirt. "How long will he be here?" Iris asked, putting on some Pajamas. "About the entire holiday. Lets hope to Merlin he doesn't follow us to Hogwarts." Snape said. Iris scoffed, getting into bed. Snape turned to her, his finger pointed at her face. "You better not tell anyone, I'm warning you right now. Especially not your wonderful brother." Iris ignored him, getting out of bed to leave the room. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to lock the children's rooms." Iris said, leaving the room.

14.

_Dear Remus, _

_I just wanted to write to tell you that in one hour, I will now play my first game of Quidditch against Slytherin today. We've been praticing for this game for about two weeks now and we couldn't be happier. Ever since I've been a beater, my left arm has gotten much stronger and I can beat Bill at Arm-wresling. Haha, I wish. The worst part is I'm James' old robes. EWWW. They smell really funny. So anyway, wish me luck and tell everyone I said Hi._

_Love Iris_

_15 year old Iris closed the note, giving the note to a friend's owl and sending it off. She turned back to her bed to see Scabbers on her pillow, his little beady eyes on her. "What are you looking at?" She asked, gathering her Quidditch robes into her arms, well James' robes. They had given her James' musty old robes from 20 years ago and they smelled strongly of sweat and mothballs. Now some people want to smell their dead relatives to remember them, but Iris didn't give a shit at that point. She sighed, looking over at Scabbers, "Gonna watch, Scabbers?" She asked._

_Two hours later the match was in full swing with Gryffindor and Slytherin both at 70 points. Iris was going well, keeping a close eye on Bill, who was the Seeker. The fall air stung them all as they flew high into the air. _

_"Potter! You see Bob anywhere?" Bill yelled at his friend. "Nope, Charlie! Do you see Bob anywhere?" Iris asked Charlie, the Keeper. _

_"Not a glimpse." Charlie yelled at his older brother. Bob was the team's code name for the snitch that Bill had made up. Iris was looking for a bulger when one came at her hitting her in the head. "Hey 'ris, you okay?" Charlie asked. "I'm fine Mummy." Iris said vaguely. She snapped out of it when she caught a glimpse of the snitch. "Theres Bob!!" She called out to Bill, pointing the way. _

_In the audience Snape watched from the teacher's stand, very bored. He looked at the sky to see, James Potter? The robes were his and the form had his shape. He snapped to attention when he was suddenly remembered of James' arrogance on the field. But it wasn't him. It was just his stupid sister Iris Potter, but she only showed no arrogance on the broom. She was hitting a bulger that was about to hit Anglina Johnson. _

_Bill caught the Snitch roughly ten minutes later with a loud cheer sounding though the arena. The teams went down, hearing Madame Hooch annouce the scores. Iris gave a shout, running to hug her best friend. Bill spun her around, lifting her feet off the ground. Bill put his friend down, looking into her eyes. Iris looked back at him confused. They were about to kiss when-_

_"Hey Weasely! Take this, Blood traitor!" They heard Marcus Flint scream, throwing a bulger at Bill. They both froze as the bulger came right at the back of Iris' head, knocking her unconsoius. _

_Iris woke up in the hospital with Bill at her bedside. "Hey You." Bill said. Iris noticed he had flowers in his hand but her vision was too blurry to see what they were. "Can you talk? Or can't you?" Bill asked. Iris choose not to answer, her head was killing her. "Well, its okay if you don't want to talk. I got you some flowers, Madam Pomfery says you won't be able to see clearly right now. They're iris flowers. I thought since thats your name, you'd like them." He said. He sat down, reaching over to brush a stray hair from her face._

_"I like them a lot." Iris said, her voice faint. It hurt to talk, hurt to think in general. Bill sat down again. "Thanks a lot for dodging that Bulger." Iris nodded. "I wanna go to sleep." She said faintly. "Madam Pomfery say if you sleep now, you're gonna go into a coma and die." Iris groaned, sitting up. Bill held a hand behind her back to support her as she sat up. She wavered, falling into his arms. She sighed. "Well, this bloody blows." She said. She looked up to see Bill's face looming over hers. Bill blushed, pulling away. "Um, Berties?" He asked, showing Iris a box of Bertie Bott's every flavor beans. Iris shrugged, taking one out and so did Bill. They bit into theirs at the same time._

_"Yum, Chocolate." Bill exclaimed, chewing his. Iris made a grimace. "Eww, Boogie Flavor!!" She cried out, spiting the bean out into a waste basket. "I wonder if they ever made a spit flavor." Bill wonder out loud. Iris shrugged. "I don't know. But Tonks told me one time they made a Dog flavored one." _

_"Dog?" _

_"Well, they eat them in China." _

_"They eat rats too." _

_"Poor scabbers. Lets send him to China!" _

_Professor McGonagall went down the hall to the hospital wing troughly annoyed. Dumbledore had asked her to visit their daughter. She didn't want to see her daughter in a hospital bed again after almost losing her three years ago. She opened the door to come into the room, gasping at what she saw. Iris and Bill were kissing innocently. "Mr. Weasely! Ms. Potter!" Both teens broke away, their faces red. "Professor!!" both of them cried. Professor McGonagall pulled herself together. "This is not the place for Hanky-Panky. Now Mr. Weasely, I expect you will leave now." She said. Bill left, waving shyly at Iris._

_Iris watched her mother sit at the chair Bill was in minutes before. Iris sat back on the bed, watching the older woman. Professor McGonagall picked up the flowers Bill left. "Who gave you these?" She aske. Iris shrugged. "Bill gave me them." She said simply. "How sweet of him." Professor McGonagall put the flowers down. "So, what did you want to see me about?" Iris asked, putting her hand to her head. _

_"I wanted to see how you were doing. How are you?" Iris shrugged. "I'm fine. A little light headed I guess. But its okay." Iris said. Professor Mcgonagall looked as if she ate a lemon. "Marcus flint has been punished for his poor sportsmanship. You can be sure the head of his house gave him a firm talking-to as Headmaster Dumbledore has." Iris shrugged. "Its no big deal-" "It is a big deal Potter. Marcus flint could have killed you if he hit hard enough! And I will not have a student dying on my watch." _

_"Oh your own daughter, don't foget that Mother." Iris snapped. Professor McGonagall's face went red. "Iris, don't talk about this now-" "Then when is a good time to talk about it Mother? When?" Iris said, her head resting on her knees, trying to numb the pain in her head and heart. "Iris, you are not to call me Mother in Hogwarts." _

_Snape was meanwhile passing the hospital wing when he heard the conversation. He stood next to the door as the women argued. "What do you want from me?" Professor McGonagall asked her daughter hoplessy. "I want to know why you hate me. What did I do? Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Iris begged. Professor McGonagall got up, blinking back tears in her eyes. "You don't understand. You'll know until you become a parent yourself." Professor McGonagall said, leaving. She didn't notice Snape who was still at the door._

_The Potions master walked in as Iris was crying silently, her head tucked between her knees. "Well, I was wondering where the potters came from." Snape said loudly, placing a bottle of potion on a table for Madame Pomfery. "Leave me alone." Iris said, the plea muffled against her knees. The pain in her head combined with crying was killing her. Snape felt for once in his life akward. He wasn't used to seeing a Potter cry and this was relatively new to him. "Two points from Gryffindor for your cheek Potter." He said, making Iris cry more, heading for the door. _

Iris gagged slightly, making breakfest for Lillian and Vincent who were the only ones awake in the house. Both children were still unaware that in the guest room was a man their mother hated with a burning passion. "Mummy, make your Happy Day pancakes." Vincent asked. Iris nodded, trying to resist the urge to throw up. Lately, she hadn't been feeling so well. She was feeling sicker in the mornings and missed her period. Despite the fact she was feeling very bitchy.

Lillian watched her mother at morning, feeling like something was very wrong with her. Something about her was a little off in the way she looked slightly green and not singing off-key. "Mummy, what's wrong?" She asked. Iris looked over at her Daughter. The same daughter she wouldn't dare leave like her mother did. "Oh, nothing, just a little nasty feeling is all." She said, handing Vincent a plate. Iris watched her son pour syrup on his pancakes, suddenly extremely disgusted. She moaned, holding the counter with one hand. "Mummy?"

"Hold on." Iris said, running to the bathroom to puke, pushing past Peter who was making his way into the kitchen. Lillian and Vincent both stared at the odd little man in their kitchen as he walked in. "Who are you?" Lillian asked Peter, who sat at the table, at Snape's usual seat. His eyes looked over Lillian and Vincent, studying their features. "I'm Peter. your mother and father are letting me stay here for the summer." He said nervously. He jumped when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey Squit!" Atticus called to his brother, touseling the blond boy's hair. Peter twitched nervously at seeing Atticus again. "Something smell funny?" Atticus asked Lillian, who wrinkled her nose. "Mummy left the pancakes on." Lillian noted. Atticus reacted, taking the burning pancake off the stove and throwing it away. "Alright Then Squits!! Lets make some pancakes!!" Atticus poured some batter on the frying pan.

Snape came down the stairs dressed as usual, looking over at Atticus cooking. "Where is your mother?" Snape asked Atticus. Atticus turned to Snape. "Mummys not feeling well." Lillian said to her father. Snape sat next to his daughter, who gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Lillian, Vincent, I'm sure you've met Peter?" Snape asked. "Oh, they've met him." Atticus said, putting a pancake on Vincent's plate. Snape flashed a repremanding look towards Atticus.

Iris came down the stairs, trudging into the kitchen. Peter almost had mistaken Iris for James. She was dressed in an oversized button up shirt like James used to wear. Her short hair was touseled, making her almost look like James' twin. She took the frying pan from Atticus, getting to work on the pancakes. She looked pale and sickly. "What are you looking at?" She snapped at Peter. Peter snapped out of it. "Its just that, you look like your brother." He said.

Iris choose not to ignore this as she gave some pancakes to Lillian. Peter was staring at the golden brown pancake on the little girl's plate. Iris went to make anothor pancake for Snape. "Have you been feeling well Iris?" Snape asked. "I feel like shit." Iris said, flipping the pancake over. "Maybe you have a rat problem." Snape said, glancing at Peter.

"Maybe." Iris said vaguley, putting a pancake on Snape's plate. Snape smirked at the frowny face Iris put on his, poking fun at him not being a morning person. But nethier was she so they understood each other. Iris looked over at Snape. "Listen Sevvie, I need to talk to you." She said silently. Only Snape could hear her. He stood up, following her to the living room where they wouldn't be heard.

Meanwhile in the living room, Snape and Iris were both on the couch. "Listen Severus, We may have a problem." Iris said, looking into Snape's eyes. "And what is this horrible problem?" Snape asked. Iris sighed. "Listen, I think I'm pregnant." She said slowly. Snape's expression didn't change "But, when did you, when did you come up with this?" Snape asked.

"I suspected it about a week or two ago. Listen, while you were asleep this morning, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive. I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean, we weren't planning on anothor child but-" Snape put a hand to her lips to silence her. "Shh, you act as if its the end of the world. I can't wait darling." Snape said, kissing her on the cheek. Iris wrapped her arms around him, kissing him on the lips. Snape smiled, getting closer to touch her stomach.

"Something smells like its burning." Iris said in Snape's ear. Both of them broke away to run to the kitchen. The frying pan was left on the oven was caught on fire that Peter was trying to put out. Snape put it out easily with a water charm without blinking an eye. Peter flinched as some of the water hit him. Both Snape and Iris glared at Peter as they fixed the damage. Lillian looked from Peter to her parents when she reaziled how much her parents hated Peter. Snape and Iris finally sat down to eat breakfest, both of them wanting to spread their good news. As soon as the two saw Peter, they looked at each other, shaking their heads.

A few minutes later found Iris in the shower, getting ready for the day. She was singing a song from the muggle musical RENT and trying to keep a hold on the soap. "Take me for what I AMMMM. Who IIIIII was meant to be!!!" Iris belted on while washing her arms. Snape was also in the bathroom shaving. He rolled his eyes. Dropping his razor, he grabbed the plunger. Iris soon found herself almost impaled with a plunger. She giggled as He tried to hit her with it.

Iris grabbed him, pulling him into the shower fully clothed. "Something you're trying to tell me?" She asked. Snape gave her an annoyed glance at being forced into the shower. "Well it got you to stop singing, didn't it? That infernal little song drives me crazy and that happens to be one of your favorites from that little show." He said. Iris grinned, her arms thrown around him. "Nope, thats not it." Snape was leaving the shower as Iris belted out, "We'll open up a restrurant in Santa Fe!!!"

Snape walked into the bedroom, pulling off his soaked shirt. He sneered, that was his favorite shirt. That woman drove him crazy and he still enjoyed every second he was in the shower with her belting out RENT in his ear. He shrugged, putting on a new shirt. That little shit over ten years had wormed a way into his heart. The phone rang as he was putting on a new pair of pants.

"Yes?" He snapped into the phone. "SEVVIE!!" James cried out in a high pitched voice. "What do you want Potter?" Snape asked. "Just wanted to invite My Niece and Nephews and my sister to the beach since we're going." James draweled. Snape groaned, going into the bathroom. "Phone's for you." He yelled above the spray of the shower. Iris groaned like Snape. "Who is it?" She yelled back. "James!!" She got out, wrapping herself in a towel. She picked up the phone. "Yea Jamesy?" She said sweetly. "We're going to the beach, wanna bring the rugrats along?" James asked.

"Okay, can I bring Severus?" Iris asked. "I'm not going!!" Snape yelled from the bathroom. "Fine, be that way!" Iris yelled at him. "Well then, meet you there?" James asked on the other line. "Yep, meet you there." Iris said, hanging up. She went to her closet, getting her bathing suit. Sticking her head out the door, she yelled, "Any of you guys wanna go to the beach with Uncle James?" Three heads stuck out of their respective doors.

"Get ready guys! And don't forget your sunscreen Lillian!!!" She closed the door to see Snape, who looked anything but happy. "You're bringing Lillian?" He asked.

"Yes, why not?"

"She's albino! She can't go to the beach."

"Oh but shes so excited. Let her go, she'll be fine with sunscreen."

"No, No, she won't be fine and you just got her hopes up."

"Severus, she'll be fine. I promise."

"Some mother you are. Isn't it your job to worry?"

"Are you calling me a bad parent?"

"No, I'm saying tell Lillian she can't go."

"Mummy? Daddy?" They both turned to see Lillian. She was dressed in a yellow bathing suit with a big straw hat on her head. "Yes Lillian?" Snape replied. "I just wanted to say I'm really glad I can go to the beach." The little girl went and hugged her father. Snape hugged her back. "Just remember a lot of sunscreen, right?" Lillian nodded, leaving. Iris looked at Snape. "What?" "You have a soft spot for her." Iris teased. "I do not." Snape said. "Yes you do." Iris hugged her husband, who was trying not to smile.

An hour later, Iris, Atticus, Lillian, and Vincent were at the beach, waiting for everyone by a picnic area. "Hey Mum, don't look now, but look who came." Atticus said. Iris looked over to see Snape walking over. He was dressed in a pair of Hawillan swim trunks and a white t-shirt. In the sunlight, he looked paler than usual, his legs almost white. They all tried to hold back thier laugh as Snape spotted them, coming over. "Decided to come Sevvie?" Iris said, holding back her laughter.

"Hey guys!" James called out. "Uncle Jamesy!!" Lillian and Vincent cried, running to their uncle. "Hey Atticus buddy!" Sirius said, going to pat his son on the back. Atticus hugged his father. "So are you all ready to-" James broke off what he was going to say once he saw Snape. "Hey Guys, whats-" Harry came also, breaking off what he was going to say at seeing Snape, Draco behind him. James was the first to let it out, laughing at Snape. "Oh Merlin, this is great. Sirius, did you bring a camera?" He roared.

"I think they look good." Iris whispered to Snape as they got a spot for the family. Snape was silent, laying down a bright pink towel that was Lillian's. Iris looked away from Snape to see Draco and Harry playing frisbee with Vincent. Iris smiled, seeing Vincent run to his older brother for the frisbee. Draco had known about what happened the minute he and Harry had visited Iris when Vincent was born. Knowing he couldn't fix it, he offered to take care of Vincent should Iris and Snape die. Iris complied with his wish, making him and Harry the god parents.

"Iris?" Iris snapped to attention at her husband's voice. "How long do you plan on staying at this little get-together?" Snape asked, sitting next to her quite neatly on the towel he spread out, determined to get no sand on him. Iris sighed. "I don't know. When Vincent can't run away Draco anymore? Severus, lossen up. Its the beach and a rare sunny day. Have some fun." She kneeled behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders.

Snape squimed his shoulders at the touch not saying anything. Iris kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling closer to him. Snape turned to see his wife when they both heard, "Heads up!" A frisbee full of sand crashing down on Snape's head. James ran to the couple, trying not to laugh. "Oh, sorry Snape, we were just playing." Snape scoffed, standing up to brush the sand away. "I'll be back in a few minutes." He said to Iris, leaving to the men's bathrooms set up nearby. Iris looked at her brother, shrugging.

As James left, Iris watched him, laying on the towel Snape had layed out for himself. She looked out the corner of her eye to see Sirius still there, staring down at her. "Sirius, um-" "Do you remember?" Sirius asked. She put her hand over her eyes, shading the sun. "Remember what?" She asked. Sirius sighed, straddling her chest. "Do you remember that we used to dream about coming here, just like this as soon as I was proven innocent?" Iris nodded, remembering the promise she had made to him after a warm summers night of sex.

"Do you remember what we said we'd do right about now?" Sirius said in a low voice. Iris giggled. "Yes, I remember, but-" "Shhh, stop. Just, lets pretend these 13 years have never passed okay? Why don't we just pretend we were together for ten seconds and what would happen if Lillian and Vincent were my children?" Sirius asked, his face inches from Iris'. Iris was about to say something when she fell asleep, making Sirius sigh.

He looked down at her stomach as he watched her sleep. She was dressed in a modest black two piece, but left her stomach uncovered. Sirius smirked, taking a bottle of sunsrceen from someone's bag. He snickered as he put some sunscreen on his finger to rub on her stomach. He rubbed in a pattern until he spelled on her stomach "Sirius was Here" with an arrow pointing down to her lower reigns, the sunscreen fading. Sirius laughed as he got off her and went to help Lily wrestle Harry into the water.


	13. LillBean

15.

_Iris sighed, closing her grade book for good. It was O.W.L and N.E.W.T season and Iris was the only teacher who decided to wait until the last minute to get her exams written._

_"Ah-Hem!" Iris jumped at hearing Madam Pince clear her throat, a sign she should leave the Library. Iris left the Library with her finished exams done and ready to be copied by the house elves by the next day. Iris went down the corridor to her and Snape's chambers, ready to sleep for a long time. Sadly it was one in the morning and 8 month old Lillian had a cough that kept her up all night. Snape was problay ready to throw his daughter into a cauldron by now._

_Iris entered the chambers into the separate sitting room. Upon them getting married, they charmed the chambers to be almost like an apartment, minus a kitchen. Iris layed her papers down with a note for the house elves when she heard a silent whimpering. She sighed, knowing it was Lillian about to wake up. Lillian whimpered a little louder, a warning of her impending tears. Iris was about to get up when she heard Snape's voice._

_"Shh Lily, its okay. Daddys got you now. Stop crying." His voice seemed almost umfamilar, gentle and calm. She smiled as she heard him hum a soft lullaby to Lillian that Iris vaguely remembered from her own childhood when Lily would take care of her when she was sick. Iris got up to sneak into the doorway of Lillian's room. Snape was walking around the room in his pajamas, humming softly to thier daughter, who was drifting off to sleep. Iris couldn't hide her smile as she realized he was too busy with their daughter to even notice someone was watching._

_The little infant was finally asleep, her little fists still clenched on her father's shirt. Snape smiled, kissing Lillian as he turned to see Iris at the doorway. "You are good with kids." She whispered to him. Snape passed her, his hand lightly touching her shoulder as he made a beeline for their bedroom. "Lillian's sleeping with us?" Iris whispered, pulling the sheets back on the bed so Snape could get in, careful not to wake Lillian._

_"What's wrong with that?" Snape whispered back, settling their daughter on his chest. Iris curled up next to him so she had her hand gently rubbing Lillian's back. She kissed the little girl's soft white hair. "I don't see a single problem with it." She said, kissing Snape on the nose. Snape smirked, indicating towards Lillian. "Careful for her." Snape whispered. Iris nodded. Usually while she was stressed out or upset, she would dream of Azkaban, often thrashing in her sleep. More than once she had slapped Snape or hit him in the balls, making him keel over in a fetal position for minutes. _

_"Where did you learn that lullaby?" Iris asked, getting closer to Snape so if Lillian rolled over, she'd be safe. "What lullaby?" Snape asked, one arm coming to wrap around her. "Don't play troll to me. The one you sang to Lilly-bean?" Iris asked. Snape shifted slightly as if he didn't want to talk about it. "Okay, I get it." Snape shifted again. "Just go to sleep." Iris shrugged, lightly rubbing Lillian's back as the baby seplt. _

_"Iris, can I ask you something?" Iris looked up to see him in the dark. "Yes" "Did you ever think that we'd have a daughter when you were pregnant?" Snape asked. Iris shrugged. "Maybe. I did have a dream that we were both giving a baby girl a bath." "A bath?" Snape asked. Iris giggled. "Yea, and you were getting soaked." Iris said. "But then again, that happened yesterday, didn't it?" Both Snape and Iris both laughed. _

"Hey Severus, Iris?" Lily asked. Snape's head snapped up from looking at Iris who was laying on his lap. The family was sitting around that night around a bonfire that Sirius and James had both lit. "Yes?" Snape asked, looking over across the fire at Lily. "Why did you and Iris name your daughter Lillian?" She asked. James sat up. "Yea, I was wondering that too." He said. Snape and Iris looked at each other. "Should we tell them?" Iris asked. Snape rolled his eyes. "Honestly they are your family. Why should we care? We named her Lillian because we simply like the name." Snape said, getting up to leave.

"So what was the real reason?" James asked, getting closer to his sister. Iris sighed, looking over at a silent Sirius who was poking the fire with a stick. "Well, we agreed to name our daughter after both our mothers. And since, Lily was the closest thing to a mother I had, Lillian was the name. Snape wanted to name her Eileen but I won so Lillian is now Lillian." Lily smiled at Iris, who was looking down at Lillian and vincent who were asleep on a towel, covered up by Snape's jacket. "And why did you win?" She asked. "I won at wizard's chess the day Lillian was born but I think he let me win." Iris said. James laughed.

"Snivellus let anyone win? That's a first." Sirius said, finally speaking up. "Ah, He lives." Harry said, putting a marshmallow on a stick to roast. Sirius pushed Harry slightly, making his god-son laugh nervously as he was passing the bag of marshmellows to his mother. There was an akward silence hanging in the air. Atticus decided to break it. "So, its really pretty tonight." He remarked, looking up at the stars.

Iris stood up, going towards the bathroom stalls off the beach. She heard someone hit something. "Lumos." The person whispered to show Snape about a foot away from Iris. "Something wrong Severus?" Iris asked. Snape shook his head. "Nothings wrong. I would like to go home and I'm taking the children with me." He said coldly. Iris caught his arm as he passed by her. "Severus, what's the matter? We can talk about it. We could always talk before." Snape pulled his arm away from Iris' grip. "Severus, promise me something." Snape grunted, walking away, Iris following.

"Promise me no matter what happens with my brother, you'll let the children get to know him." Snape turned to face his wife. "Are you crazy woman? I swear you've gone mental. I would rather not have our children have anything to do with them, Lillian mostly." Snape said. "Severus, they are my children too and I think-" "I don't care what you think. I've known your brother more than you ever will. You were just a child when he died. You could never know what he is like. And Atticus has already been influenced by Sirius-" Iris grabbed his arm again. "Stop it Severus. Sirius is his father. And since you are not his father, you have no true control over what Atticus does." Iris said. What the two didn't know is that they could be heard by everyone else.

"Well for the past ten years, I have damn well acted like a father to him better than Sirius could have offered and this is the thanks I get!! And even after that little fiasco with Lucius and Vincent was born, I raised Vincent as my own. I believe I have all rights as to what the boys can and can't do. As for Lillian, she is defiantly MY daughter." Snape ranted. There was now only the sound of James trying to hold Sirius back from coming at Snape. Iris stood there, rage bubbling inside of her.

"How..can..you say that after all we've been though, you-" "I also forgot to say. The child you're carrying now will also have nothing to do with your brother." That statement losened James' hold on Sirius, sending the man flying at Snape. Everyone was dumbstruck as Sirius was grabbing Snape's neck, attempting the kill the man. Iris regained her composure, flying at Sirius to throw him off Snape. "Get off of him!!" Iris yelled. She glanced over at Atticus who was being held down by Remus from joining his father. Lillian and Vincent had by then woken up and were sleepily rubbing their eyes.

"You're going to let him say that? You're just gonna let him say that about your brother, your family?" Sirius roared. Iris looked away as she tried to help Snape up, who was wheezing from Sirius' attack. "You see? He's a monster." Snape wheezed. "Stop it Severus." Iris whispered. Snape grabbed Lillian and Vincent in his arms, one in each arm as they called out their protest. "Lets go Iris!" He ordered, pulling his wife to him. Iris pulled away. "Severus, shallow your damn pride for one minute." She screamed, pulling away from him.

"Fine then, stay here with you stupid family. I hope you all are very happy." Snape yelled in a thick voice, walking away with both children protesting.

16.

_The first day of at Hogwarts as an offical student was nerve-racking and stressful for Iris. She has late for three of her classes already with Peeves deciding to throw water balloons at her for fun as she raced down the halls. And now was Potions. She had heard many whispered things about Professor Snape during breakfast and in the Girl's dormitory. He was a mean professor they said. The worst here they said. _

_She entered the classroom as the bell rang its final toll into the dark dungeon that reminded her of the entrance of Azkaban. She looked around the classroom, seeing Bill wave at her. They had met at the first dinner and they had become somewhat friends over that time. Iris went to sit at the desk next to him as the class waited for Professor Snape. _

_"Bill, is Professor Snape really that bad?" Iris whispered as they waited. "The worst, you have no idea." Bill whispered back. She jumped at hearing the door creak open. Out the corner of her eye, she saw black robes rushing to the front of the room. "Welcome back all of you." He sounded anything but happy they were back. Iris leaned down as he went for his attendance book. "He looks like an over grown bat." She whispered, getting Bill to kick her in the leg. "Shh." Bill shushed. "Ow, that hurt." Iris whispered back. _

_"Mr. Weasely, five points for talking in my class." Snape said. He took roll call as usual, stopping at the name Iris Potter. "Iris Potter, not a name I have known of. Tell me, are you new here?" He asked, mildly amused. "Y-Yes, I am." Iris stuttered. "Tell me, are you related to anyone the class might know?" The entire class was already turning their heads at her at the mention of the name 'Potter'. "I-I, My brother was James Potter." Iris said sheepishly. _

_"Well then, James Potter then." Snape had spit out Potter like it was a curse. "No doubt related to the great Harry Potter." He spat out. Iris nodded, sending a gasp though the room. "Well then, I'm sure you have spoken with your brother about me and my teaching then?" The comment was a stab in Iris' heart. Everyone knew James and Lily were dead. "Sir, my brother is dead. You should have known that." A second gasp went though the classroom. Snape's lips pursed. "Ten points from your house Potter for underminding my intelligence." Iris' mouth opened in disbelief. _

Iris apprated back to Spinner's end the next morning tired. She had spent the entire night crying at Remus' house and she felt sick from the pregnancy. She walked to down the street in the rising sun thinking about the events of the night before. All she wanted was for Lillian and Vincent to know their family. Was that a crime? And Severus, what would she do about him? She knew he loved her and she loved him. But he couldn't shallow his damn pride and act civil around her brother.

Her thoughts were cut off at seeing her house in front of her, the place she had lived for soon to be ten years. But it wasn't the same. Her heart sank at seeing a single trunk laying on the front yard. The letters Professor I.M. Snape gleamed in the weak sunlight shining. She took a shaky breath as she looked out the upper window where she knew her children were sleeping. Her gaze turned sharply to the right window, where Lillian was sleeply looking out though.

Iris smiled, tears forming in her eyes, waving a hand at her daughter. Lillian smiled, waving back at her mother. Her white hair was unruly, messed up just like a true Potter's hair. The sunburn that was on her face the day before was gone, Snape must have charmed it off. Iris blew a kiss to her daughter as Lillian was about to open the window to talk to her. Iris jumped as she saw Snape at the window behind Lillian. He pulled Lillian from the window, saying something that made her head hang and she walked away from the window. Iris' heart sank as she tried to wave to her husband, Snape closing the curtains so she could no longer see them.

Two weeks had passed by with Iris and Atticus staying at Harry and Draco's house, which was once Iris' but she had sold it to Harry two years ago. Iris had not seen or heard from her children or husband. She kept expecting divorce papers to come but there were none. As for her Narcolepsy combined with her morning sickness, most days were hell and spent laying on the couch with a waste bucket close by. Harry, Draco, and Atticus mostly left her alone. Only on one occasion, Sirius tried to get her to cheer up, only causing her to have a screaming match with him and many hexes thrown his way.

One day Harry, Atticus, James, and Draco were watching the muggle movie, 'Monty python and the Holy grail' when they heard a knock on the door. James went to answer it to show Lillian standing in the doorway, smiling slightly at her uncle. "Uncle Jamesy, can I see my mummy?" She asked sweetly. James blinked a few times. "Lillian, what are you doing here? Thought your daddy didn't want you near us." He said, letting Lillian in. Lillian ignored his question to run towards her older brother, giving him a big hug. Atticus returned the hug, happy to see his baby sister after so long. "Hey Sis, thought your dad might have boiled you up and eaten you already." He joked.

Lillian shook her head. "No, but he did to Vinnie and we had him for dinner last night." She joked, giggling. Atticus gasped dramatically, covering his mouth. Lillian giggled at her brother. "Where's mummy? I told Daddy I was going to buy chocolate frogs for me and Vinnie." Atticus pointed the way. "A word of caution Lillian, Mummy is very sick right now so annoy her as much as possible?" Lillian nodded, going up the stairway to the first room to the right.

Iris was laying on Harry and Draco's bed, both of them banishing her there so they could watch the movie without hearing her retching into a bucket. She groaned, nibbling on some saltine crackers, the only thing she could keep down. The door creaked open. Iris groaned again, covering her head with the blanket. "Mummy?" She heard. She smiled. It was Lillian. "Mummy, Atticus told me you were sick. Mummy? Come on Mum, you gotta talk to me. I miss you Mummy. Daddy says that we can't see you for a while. Is it cause of when we went to the beach?" Lillian sat down on the edge of the bed, glaring at her mother. An idea slowly formed into her head as she crawled toward her mother's form.

"Mummy, you have to come home. Mr. Pettigrew is really werid. He turns into a rat and lets Vinnie chase him around all the time. And sometimes Mummy, Daddy walks around the house, Naked, and Dances." The little girl heard a small laugh come from the lump on the bed. "Okay Mummy, if you don't wanna get up." Lillian sighed. She was about to get off the bed when two arms grabbed her gently, forcing her under the covers to show Iris smiling at her.

"Daddy dances around the house naked?" Iris' voice sounded hoarse from so much retching. Lillian giggled. "Yea and Vinnie likes to dance with him on the couch." Both of them laughed. Iris held her daughter close. "I missed you Lilly-Bean." Iris whispered in Lillian's ear. Lillian smiled at her mother. "Are you coming home yet Mummy?" She asked. Iris sighed. "Sorry Lill, Daddy and I aren't getting along right now so we need to be away from each other. But that doesn't mean we still don't love you kids the same. Whatever happens, you're still our little Lilly-bean." She said, lightly tapping Lillian's nose, making her giggle.

"Mummy?"

"Hm?"

"You need to brush you teeth, your breath smells funny."

Iris laughed, pushing Lillian gently. "You try being sick for so long." Iris said. Lillian was about to leave when Iris grabbed her arm. "Does Daddy know you're here?" She asked. Lillian shook her head. "Daddy thinks I'm getting some chocolate frogs." She said. Iris nodded, getting out of bed. "Well, I'm sure cousin Harry has some." Iris sighed, looking around on the bedside table. Lillian wrinkled her nose at seeing whip cream on the bedside table. "Mummy, do Harry and Draco like whip cream as a midnight snack?" Iris' head snapped up, flushing at seeing the said whip cream. "You can say that." Iris said vaguely, pulling out Harry's secret stash of chocolate frogs.

Lillian took one, biting the head off as she loved to do. Iris smiled, pulling her daughter close to her while taking one too. The two of them sat there for a while, reveling in the delicious chocolate frogs, Iris gobbling hers because of the fact it was the first thing she ate in a long time.

Iris smiled, slightly, draping her arm over Lillian's shoulders as they ate. Lillian had her head resting on her mother's shoulder, drifting off to sleep. Iris smiled, also drifting off. Harry came in to get a movie, seeing the mother and daughter asleep. He smirked, getting his movie as quietly as possible. He was about to leave when he heard a snap in the hallway. He looked out to see Snape there, looking as angrier than usual.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded of Harry, backing him into a wall. "Snape, shes fine. You can calm down. Shes asleep in there." Harry said slowly, pointing towards his room. Snape pushed Harry to go into the room. He saw Iris and Lillian both sleeping, a tight frown on his face. "Go away." He said to Harry. "Snape, this is my-" "GO!" Harry shrugged, leaving. Snape went towards the bed, smiling slightly at seeing the cute picture before him. He reached down to brush a lock of hair from Lillian's face, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

He looked down at his wife, seeing the difference in her face. She looked a lot paler since he last saw her and might have lost some weight. Snape kissed her on the cheek also, tempted to get into the bed with the two most important females in his life. He had been there to find Lillian and bring her home, but he'd save the lecture for later. He apprated away. Iris cracked one eye open, smiling as a sudden relief spread though her.


	14. Slow seduction and its punishment

17.

_"Sirius, quit stealing all the blankets!!" Iris whispered loudly, shivering. Sirius had been tossing and turning in his sleep, taking all the blankets. Iris groaned, taking a blanket from him. Sirius turned over, taking the blanket from Iris' grasp. Iris sighed. "Sirius, my house, my blanket." Iris whispered. 'Damnit, I'm pregnant, tired, and cold. Give me the blanket.' Iris thought, rubbing her seventh month pregnant stomach. The baby was flipping around, making it impossible to sleep peacefully. Iris got up slowly, feeling the pain at the small of her back. _

_She went out to the kitchen, getting a midnight snack. Usually, the baby would calm down late at night when she ate something. She guessed it was the Baby's way of telling her it was hungry. She reached for one of Sirius' leftovers he stole from a restaurant when he was strolling though hosmeade as a dog. She picked though them as usual, looking out the kitchen window. _

_"What are you doing?" Iris jumped slightly at his arms around her. She turned to kiss Sirius. "Couldn't sleep." She murmured. "Baby's awake?" Iris nodded. Sirius smiled, resting his hands on Iris' stomach, feeling the baby move. Sirius jumped at the baby kicking him though Iris. "He's a lively one isn't he?" Sirius said. Iris smiled, putting her hands over his. She purred as he kissed her neck. _

_"You were stealing the blankets. Me and Lily were getting a little pissed." Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Lily?" Sirius asked. "How do you know it'll be a girl?" He asked. "How do you know?" Iris shot back. Sirius shrugged. "If its a boy, can we name him Sirius II?" Iris laughed. "No way Babe." She said, settling next to him. "We should get married when I'm acquitted." Iris blushed, remembering the simple white dress she had bought in case Sirius and her decided to run to the ministry to get married. _

_Her thoughts were cut off by feeling something lick her. She looked to see Sirius turned into a dog. "Hey Snuffles." Sirius whined, pawing at his leftover's. "Want some?" Iris offered. Sirius took it, eating the rest in a flash. Iris yawned. "I'm going to bed Snuffles. Good night." She kissed him on the tip of his big wet nose, going to her bedroom. She was about to lay down when she felt Sirius jump on her bed next to her, turning into himself. Iris groaned. "Let me sleep." Sirius laughed, getting closer to her. "Then good night Love." Sirius whispered, kissing her. _

"Hey Iris?" Lily whispered the next night. Iris cracked an eye open. "Lily, its three in the morning." She groaned, taking a look at the clock. "Yea, but I wanted to talk to you." Lily protested. Iris vaguely could tell her sister in law was sitting on her legs in the dark. "Lily, get off meh legs." Iris said, muffled by the pillows. Lily slid off her, going towards the back of the house. Iris followed, getting up from the couch she had been sleeping on. The two women went out the back door to a deck that had lawn chairs on it.

Lily and Iris sat down, looking at the night sky. "Harry's grown up so much." Lily commented. Iris nodded, her chin resting on her knees. "He's come a long way from that little baby I used to pick on." Iris commented.

"Do you remember when me and James sent you to that awful summer camp for muggles?" Lily asked. Iris nodded fiercely. "We never meant to. We thought the camp was for other little witches and wizards like you." Lily said, laughing slightly. "I'll never forget the day. I was feeding Harry and you called, crying your little heart out for us to take you home." Iris laughed. "Yea, but you guys never came. In fact, when I called an hour later, Sirius answered, made fun of me, then hung up." Lily laughed. "Really? He never told us about that call." Iris shivered. "Hey Lily, do you want a blanket? You look cold." Lily nodded, shivering also.

Minutes later both of them were wrapped in blankets found in the living room as they talked. "How was it seeing Lillian again?" Lily asked. Iris smiled. "Made me miss Spinner's end even more." Iris said. "Harry tells me Severus came to the house looking for Lillian." Iris looked up. "Did he? Well, he didn't take her. When I woke up, Lillian was still asleep. I had to wake her up and drag her home." Lily smiled. "She didn't want to leave her mummy?" Lily asked. Iris shook her head.

"How is it Iris?" Lily asked. Iris lifted her head to look at Lily. "How is what?" "How is being married to Severus." Iris smiled, her head resting once again on her knees, her arms hugging them. "Its not a horrible relationship as everyone thinks. Everyone assumes he beats me or hes a cruel husband. But hes not like that really. When we're home and hes with me or the children, I see a whole new side of him. The warm, gentle side no one sees. The side that spoils Lillian and the side that will stay up all night if Vincent is sick. And the side that holds me at night and we'll talk about anything, our parents, our jobs, even things that we thought we would never tell another living soul. Lily, I'm sure with James, you know what I'm talking about. You just know, you are entirely sure that the man you are with is the one." Iris explained.

"Yes, I think I know what you mean." Lily said, sounding vague, reaching over to squeeze Iris' hand. "I shouldn't be worried about you or Harry, should I?" She asked. Iris brushed some stray tears away. "Be more worried about Harry, I heard that Draco is a snake at times, in the bedroom." Both women laughed. "But you do know that all Gryffindors are Lions in the bedroom too?" Lily asked. Both women giggled, Iris snorting. "Merlin, I missed you Lily!" Iris said. "I missed you too Sis." Lily said. Lily jumped up. "So, planning anything for the big ten year anniversary?" Iris shook her head. "Besides Olivia's tenth birthday party? Nope."

"Olivia was born the exact same day?" Lily asked, somewhat amazed. "Yep, Tonks' water broke after we kissed. I said to Severus, 'Our love is so strong, we make women go into labor when we kiss' Severus said it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard and we had a good laugh over it." Lily laughed. "Sounds like good old Severus." Both women laughed, not hearing the door open and close. "Ladies, what are we talking about here?" Iris gave a jump when she felt someone's arms wrap around her. She looked up to see Lily getting hugged by James. She looked behind her to see Sirius' smiling face.

_I'm been watching your world from afar_

_I've been trying to be where you are,_

_and I've been secretly falling apart _

_I see_

"Sirius, what are you doing up?" Iris asked. "Me and James were just talking." Sirius answered, moving Iris over gently to sit next to her. He took part of the blanket Iris was wrapped in, wrapping it around himself. Iris squirmed slightly since now she and Sirius were extremely close to each other. James and Lily didn't notice, having kissing each other under their blanket. For some reason, she could see Lily rolling her eyes, as if annoyed at James. "Come here you." Sirius said thickly, pulling Iris into his arms. Iris decided not to fight, letting herself be in his arms.

_To me, You're strange and you're beautiful_

_You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see_

_You turn every head but you don't see me_

"Merlin I missed you." Iris heard Sirius say. She nodded, her head on his chest. 'Get away from him!! You have a husband. Don't touch him.' A voice inside her head screamed. But that didn't stop Iris from drawing closer to him, smiling as she smelled the scent she had missed for so long. She vaguely knew that James and Lily were going inside, James carrying Lily. "Sirius, Maybe we should-" "Shhh, just don't ruin the moment." Sirius whispered, pulling her closer to him. Iris smiled slightly, her arms around him, the voice in her head fast fading.

_I'll put a spell on you_

_you fall asleep_

_I'll put a spell on you_

_And when I wake you, I'll be the first thing you see_

_And you'll realize that you love me_

Iris was half asleep as Sirius decided to pick her up in his arms, holding her like he used to. She jerked out of sleep, looking up at him. "I fell asleep again, didn't I?" Iris asked. Sirius nodded. Iris was busy looking at his lips, thinking about how she loved to kiss him so much, feeling his beard and how it seemed how time stopped.

_Sometimes the last thing you want comes in first_

_Sometimes the first thing you want never comes _

_I know waiting is all you can do sometimes_

Iris' thoughts were cut off by Sirius' lips suddenly on hers. She groan in half-protest, kissing him back anyway. Sirius growled somewhat, dropping Iris. They were both extremely wild at each other, ripping each others shirts off. "Whoa, calm down there." Sirius breathed, pulling away. Iris let him go. "No, wait, we shouldn't be doing this." Iris gasped. "Why shouldn't we?" Sirius asked her, lifting her chin to face him. "I know we shouldn't but oh Merlin I want it." Iris moaned. Sirius laughed. "Then do it! Merlin knows we both need this." Iris moaned again, wrapping her arms around Sirius' neck. "Oh Fuck it!!"

18.

_"Severus, why weren't your parents at the wedding anyway?" Iris asked, both her and Snape at the doorstep of 129 River drive, home of Tobias and Eileen Snape. Iris and Snape had just come back from their honeymoon a while ago and they had been "Summoned" by Snape's parents. Iris had never met them, only exchanging two letters though Snape's mother, one to tell her the good news of their marriage, and one to thank her for Owling her old wedding dress which Iris wore, thinking her mother in law would be there. Iris didn't mind, the dress was simple and very classy. Eileen had sent the dress with a letter saying it was a tradition she herself had started that all future Snape brides must wear their mother in law's dress. The only person angry about it was Tonks, who Iris and her had went shopping for a wedding dress the day the owl came. Iris only thanked Mrlin they didn't buy one that day. _

_Iris' thoughts were cut off by the door opening. A very tall old man with white greasy hair and a long nose stared back at them. Iris repressed a giggle at the thought that she was problay looking at Snape in twenty years. _

_"Severus, we weren't expecting you so early." Tobias' voice was cold and unfeeling. "Its nice to see you again, father." Snape answered, offering a hand to shake. Tobias shook his hand, looking down at Iris over his nose. "Is that your wife?" He sounded as if Iris was a piece of dirt he found under his shoe. "Yes, shes my wife, Iris." Snape said, his face blank. Tobias nodded, reaching for Iris' hand. Iris gave it to him, which he kissed as a gentleman._

_"Please, come inside you two." He said, allowing them in. Iris looked around, seeing the dark and gloomy house was even worse on the inside. Tobias led them into a living room where on an overstuffed couch was an old woman. She had salt and pepper hair with a very sullen expression. Her black robes made her look paler than usual and brought out the wrinkles in her face. She feebly stood up, supporting herself on a sliver cane to kiss Snape on the cheek. _

_Her black eyes rested on Iris. "And this is your wife Severus?" Iris nodded. "And that parcel in your hand. Is that my dress?" Iris remembered the parcel under her arm, the one with the dress in it. "Aw, yes, Thank you for letting me use it. It was very thoughtful of you and I promise I didn't get anything on it-" She broke off when she reaziled she was rambling. Snape caught her eye, giving a somewhat amused expression on his face._

_Eileen laughed coldly. "I'm sure you didn't dear. Please, sit down." She said, indicating towards some chairs. Snape and Iris sat down, Tobias sitting upon seeing Iris sit. "Now then Severus, where does one find such a little treasure as her? Now, with the age difference and all, I know she must have been a student of yours, right?" Eileen asked, offering Snape a scone. Snape took the scone. "Yes, she was an old student of mine. But we reconnected somehow." Eileen nodded. "Yes, and how?" Iris was raging at the fact Eileen was talking like she wasn't there. _

_"I took over the job of defense against the Dark Arts. We worked together." She said, looking out the corner of her eye at Snape, who pursed his lips as if she said the wrong thing. "Why Severus, shame on you. Making your bride work. She should quit to take care of your future children." Eileen scolded. "Actually, I have children already. A son named Atticus." Iris but in. Snape grit his teeth next to her while Eileen's mouth was open in shock. "Well now, I didn't know you were a widow." Eileen patted her arm. "I'm very sorry about your former husband." "Former? Severus is my first husband. I wasn't married when Atticus was born." Iris replied, giving a little laugh. _

_Eileen's face went white. "My dear." Was all she said. She stood up. "Could we talk about some female things alone?" Iris' eyes turned to Snape, who seemed amused at the exchange. Iris got up, following her mother in law up the stairs. Tobias and Snape were left alone. "Well quite a catch you have there, don't you Severus?" Tobias said, getting out a cigar. The silence between them was broken by both men hearing something or someone tumbling down the stairs. "Should we check that?" Tobias asked himself as Snape ran to see what it was. At the foot of the stairs, Iris was getting up shakily, brushing her robes off._

_Snape helped her up then looked up. His mother stood at the top of the stairs, was that a smile on her wrinkled face? "Are you okay?" He asked Iris, who was having problems standing up. She looked up at Eileen. "That bitch is crazy." She said under her breath. "What did she say?" Eileen asked, going down the stairs._

_"She's just a little sick from the fall, nothing wrong. But we should go home." Snape said, letting Iris lean on him. "She slipped a little. I saw her do it." Eileen said accusely. Tobias went over, false concern on his face. "You aren't hurt?" He asked. Iris took a deep breath. "I only hope the fall didn't hurt the baby." She looked up to see Eileen's face grow pale. And from that moment on, after Eileen Snape tried to kill her unborn child, it was war between mother in law and wife. _

Lily watched James sleep, smiling slightly. Getting up, she left the house, aprating to Spinner's end. What she was doing there, she had truly no idea. The light was on at Snape's house in the living room. Stepping up to the doorway, she knocked on a rusty door knocker that was in the shape of a snake. She heard some footsteps coming as Snape opened the door. He looked paler than usual in the dim light, in his hand a leather bound book he had been reading. He seemed shocked to see her there.

"Lily, what a surprise." He said, letting her in. Snape sat down, indicating towards a chair for Lily to sit in. Lily sat down. Her gaze wandered to a picture of Iris and Snape on thier wedding day. Iris was smiling up at Snape in the picture while Snape was looking at the camera, looking somewhat annoyed at whoever was taking the picture. "What brings you to Spinner's end tonight?" Snape asked. Lily sat back. "Severus, I only want to say, its a surprise after so long to see you married, and to my sister in law no less." Snape grunted, Lily noticing a hint of a smile.

"You really love her, don't you?" Snape's head snapped up from what he was doing at her voice. "Yes Lily, I do." He said flatly, getting up. He went towards his kitchen. "Could I get you anything? Coffee? Tea? Water?" Lily stood up. "I'm glad to see your little obsession with me has passed." Severus, slapped the kettle on the stove. "Lily-" "Admit it Severus, you were in love with me weren't you?" Snape went towards Lily. "Listen Lily, I loved you a long time ago. But that was a long time ago and now I have Iris." Lily crossed her arms. "Then why are you so upset about us coming back." Snape's face turned a tomato red.

"I'm only upset because-" "I can tell when you're lying Severus." Lily but in. Snape bit his lip. "Lily, lets forget this happened. Go to your son's house and get some sleep." Lily sighed. "Severus-" Before both of them knew it, Snape's lips were roughly locked with Lily's. Lily moaned, wrapping her arms around Snape. "We shouldn't be doing this." Lily breathed. Snape groaned. "No, we shouldn't." He breathed. Both of them ignored it, kissing each other again. Snape picked her up, fumbling towards the bedroom.

The next morning, Iris woke up next to Sirius, her head on his chest. Iris smiled, pulling closer to him, studying his sleeping face. He looked as she remembered him when she was alone at night. She kissed him on the cheek when the little voice in her head came back. 'You just cheated on your husband and you're carrying his child.' The voice hissed into her head. She sat up, grabbing her clothes from where Sirius had thrown them, lameting at the dirt on her bra.

Going inside to the kitchen, she saw James at the kitchen table, reading the Daily Prophet. "Morning James." Iris said, getting some coffee ready. "Mornin." James grunted. "Where's Lily?" Iris asked, trying to massage her temples to appease a headache. "Don't know, I'm starting to get worried. Did she by any chance tell you she was going somewhere?" Iris shook her head, getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Are you okay Iris? You look like shit." James commented.

Iris put her head on the table. "James, I did the most horrible thing I could have done. I cheated on Severus." James put the paper down. "With who?" He asked. Iris groaned. "Me, Harry, and Draco had a fucking three some. No, What do you think? Its was Sirius!" James got up, looking furious. "Well that what I heard last night. He didn't make you, did he?" Iris shook her head. "Okay then." James said, looking calm as he sat down again. "Aren't you mad at me for cheating on my husband?" Iris asked. "Not really. Is Harry and Draco awake yet?" Iris got up, pulling some shoes on.

"Where are you going?" He asked. "I'm going to patch things up with Severus." Iris said, leaving. "Wait a minute, Why would you tell him that? Just keep it Hush-Hush." James grabbed her arm. Iris pulled away. "No, I need to patch this whole thing up okay?" James grabbed her again. "Iris-" "James Please. Let me go. Act like a brother for once and reazile what I'm trying to make right." Iris begged, pulling away from her brother. James watched her leave as Sirius came inside. He looked bedraggled with leaves in his hair and no shirt. "Where did she go?" Sirius asked groggily.

"She went to patch things up with the Great Severus." James snorted. Sirius nodded, putting his shirt on as Atticus came into the room. He, Sirius, and James had been sharing Harry's guest room which was once Atticus' nursery. "Hey Dad where were you? I woke up and you weren't there." Atticus said, sitting next to James. "Your parents decided to have a long talk last night." James but in. Sirius laughed at that. "Yea, A long talk." Sirius answered. Atticus shrugged, watching his father leave.

Meanwhile, Iris was at Spinner's end, knocking on the door to her house. She waited, secretly fuming. "Aw Fuck it." She said, opening the door with her key. The house was silent, except for the pitter patter of little feet above. Iris smiled. Lillian and Vincent were awake. She went up the stairs slowly so she wouldn't make a sound. Getting to the landing, she saw Vincent at the doorway of his room. He gasped, his eyes brightening. "Mumm-" "Shh." Iris shushed the little boy, going towards her room. She heard the door creak open, Snape walking out. He jumped when he saw her.

"Iris! What are you doing here?" For once in Severus Snape's life, he sounded nervous. Iris was put off by her husband's stance. "I-I wanted to patch things up. I wanted to say I was sorry and maybe we could talk about this. Severus, lets just talk okay. We can't keep doing this to the kids and the baby and-" Snape reached her, putting a finger to her lips. "Silence. Maybe we should. But first, go downstairs!" He said, pulling her towards the stairs. "Sevvie!" Iris giggled, turning around. At turning she felt light-headed, falling into Snape's arms.

Snape turned to see Peter at the doorway of his room, watching them. "What are you looking at, Pettigrew? Go back to your hole." Iris ordered. Peter squeaked, going back into his room. Both Snape and Iris laughed. Iris stopped laughing when Lily came out of their room, looking groggy and half dressed. "Severus, what's going-" Lily broke off at seeing Iris is Snape's arms. Iris looked over Snape's shoulder to see Lily. The feeling in her stomach doubled as she suddenly felt sick. She pulled away from Snape to run to the bathroom to throw up.

She returned wiping her mouth with a rage in her eyes. "Severus, I better hope that the smell of sex and the fact my sister in law is half dressed is my imagination." Snape shook his head, Lily holding back tears. Lillian and Vincent looked on at the doorway to Lillian's room. Iris and Snape turned to them. "Kids, go downstairs." Snape said as calmly as possible. "But Daddy-" Lillian timidly said. "Lillian Eileen Snape, GO!" Snape yelled. Both children left. Snape turned back to Iris. "I won't say I was forced or try to come up with an excuse. But I do regret last night." He said.

Iris took a deep breath, holding back tears. She pointed to Lily. "Lily, Why? I thought, you and James, I thought you didn't like Severus. Lily.." Lily reached to hug Iris but she pulled away. "Please, don't touch me." Lily drew back. Iris sighed. "Severus, I know I shouldn't be upset with you. After what happened last night." "What do you mean?" Snape asked, his voice giving a steely tone. Iris was about to speak when the three heard a poof of smoke from downstairs. "Uncle Jamesy!! Uncle Sirius!!" They could hear Lillian and Vincent scream.

"Oh shit, not them." Lily and Iris both said. They barely had any time to stop them when Sirius and James were up the stairs, wands at ready. "Iris, we need to talk about last night-" Sirius broke off at seeing Snape, who was turning an interesting shade of purple. He was staring at Iris as if he was waiting to throw poison down her throat. Snape pulled out his wand. "Iris, you little whore-" "Lily, what are you doing here?" James jumped to get to Lily, who was now sobbing loudly.

James turned to Snape. "You basterd. First my sister and then my wife. Who's next? Harry?" He pulled out his wand. "James!" Iris screamed. "Put that away Potter." Snape said, sounding slightly amused. "I'm going to kill your sorry arse Snivellus. Crucio!" A blue beam came from James' wand. What happened next was almost in slow motion. Sirius and Lily both saw Iris run in front of Snape, wand in hand. The blue beam hit her square on the chest. Iris gasped, falling towards the stairs. She vaguely made a grab for Snape's robes to stop herself from falling on the stairs.

She felt herself falling and landing on the ground with sharp pains going down her body. She could vaguely hear a animalistic scream. 'Was that me?' She thought vaguely though the thick haze of pain. She felt like she was going to die, die right on the spot. Feeling a thick wetness between her legs, she begged someone 'Let it not be blood. Let it be sweat or pee or something.' "Mummy!!" She heard Lillian scream. 'Lillian..stay away.' Iris thought, Hearing Snape command the same thing. "Lift it now you basterd." She heard Snape yell. "I don't know how!!" James sounded nervous. She knocked out as she heard Lily cry in the background.


	15. Hostile Takeover

19.

Iris cracked an eye open, closing it again from the light. "Hey you, Wake up." A voice called out. "Housekeeping!!" Cried out a high-pitched voice. Iris opened her eyes to see James, Lily, Harry, Atticus, and Draco in the room. Iris sat up on her elbows, realizing she was in a hospital room. "Hey guys, what's up?" She said vaguely. James looked as if he had aged ten years and was paler than she had ever seen him. "Sis, I'm so sorry what happened." was all he could say.

"Its no problem Jamesy. Its not like you meant to." Iris answered. Harry turned to Draco. "She doesn't know." Iris raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what?" She asked. "Would you like the good news or the bad news first?" Lily asked. Iris shrugged, an empty feeling in her stomach making itself known. "Whatever it is, I'll be fine." Lily took a shaky breath. "I'm sorry, but you miscarried." Iris' jaw unhinged. "The doctor doesn't know if it was from the Crucio or the fall but by the time you got to the hospital, it was too late." Lily broke down, sobbing into her hands.

Iris sat there in shock, staring from James, who wouldn't even look her in the eye, to Draco, who had an arm around Harry. Iris swung her legs over the edge of the bed to get up, finding the left one in a cast. "Where's Severus?" Iris demanded. "What?" Lily asked though her tears. "Where is Severus? I want to talk to him." Her voice got louder as she got up, favoring her right leg to stand. She tried to take a step, falling on the floor.

"Mum, Severus is busy talking to a doctor." Atticus finally spoke up. James reached over to help Iris up. She pulled away. "Don't touch me!!" She yelled, hoisting herself up by holding onto the bedside table. Iris limped to the door, kicking it open with her cast. Snape was down the hall, talking to a doctor.

"Are you sure your wife just slipped and fell?" Snape rolled his eyes. His eyes glanced over, seeing Iris limping towards him, leaning on the wall. Snape turned to her, sighing. Iris gasped, falling into him. Snape wrapped an arm around her as he talked to the doctor. "I can assure you, she only slipped and fell." He said calmly. The doctor was looking from Snape, who was holding onto her, to Iris who had her head on his shoulder, holding back tears.

"Are you sure?" "I was there! Of course I know!" Snape snapped, picking up Iris. "Do you have a crutch somewhere?" Snape asked. The doctor hesitated before going to get one. "You don't have to pick me up. After everything that's happened, I'm surprised you aren't trying to kill me." Iris chocked out, holding back sobs. Snape sighed, staying silent. "Could you please say something? Anything? Go ahead, tell me I'm a cheating whore, tell me you never want to see me again. Just don't stay silent please." Iris begged. They both looked up at the doctor coming with a wheelchair. "We asked for a crutch." Iris said, clearly annoyed.

"Ma'am, I don't think it would be wise to even try to walk after everything that just happened." The doctor replied, letting Snape deposit Iris into the wheelchair. Iris tested it out a little. "How long?" Iris asked. The doctor shrugged. "A few weeks. And don't try to get pregnant again for a while." Iris winced at the comment. Snape glared at him. "Come on, lets check out." Iris chocked out. "Ma'am, you-" "Please, I'm fine." Iris wheeled away, Snape following. Going back into the hospital room, James was the only one still there. "Hey James." Iris said blankly, gathering her things while Snape glared at his brother in law, leaving the room.

"Listen Sis, shouldn't you stay? I mean, after everything-" "Jamesy, stop. I know." James grabbed his sister's wrist. "Is there any way I can make this up to you?" He asked. Iris pulled away. "Its okay James." Iris tried to say but the tears wouldn't stop. She cried into her hands loudly. James sighed, taking his sister into his arms. "Its okay sis, you'll be fine sweetheart." He soothed. "Its not that bad." Iris coughed. "Hey, some sibling bonding isn't it?" Iris laughed though her tears.

Iris kissed her brother on the cheek. "I love you Jamesey." "Love you too sis." James pulled away. "Give me a break, I'm a little busy with Prying in your love life AND Harry's. I mean, I can't keep up with you two." James joked. Iris laughed, drying her tears. "So, when's the next time you'll pry in?" James sighed. "Well, I'm booked for a few weeks with Harry, how about a month from now?" Iris nodded. "Sounds about right." Both siblings laughed.

"So, did Snivellus tell you?" James asked, sitting down. "Tell me what?" Iris asked, getting her shoes on. "Professor Slughorn invited all of the professors to a little get-together next week. But I have an idea to confuse his fat butt." Iris laughed. "Okay, tell me more. But with this leg, I'm not sure I'll go."

20.

Snape and Iris got back to Spinner's end that night. Both of them were silent, getting Iris' trunk into the house without a word. Iris had given Atticus a choice, live with Sirius for the summer or Her. Atticus choose Sirius. And really, Iris couldn't blame him. Peter was in the living room, sitting on the couch when Iris hobbled in on a crutch, the wheelchair having been left at the hospital. "Good evening, Rat." Iris snapped, making Peter recoil, getting up from the couch to give her a seat. Iris ignored it, going into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Iris, sorry about your baby." Peter rasped. Iris ignored him again, putting on some water for tea while getting out the bone repair potion she was given at the hospital to mix in the tea. "The children are asleep then?" She asked coldly. Peter nodded. "Vincent drew you and Severus a p-p-picture of something." He slid a picture towards Iris. Iris looked, seeing a stick figure that must be her and a stick figure with a frown that must have been Snape. The figures were outside a house she guessed must have been their's. Two stick figures were in the the windows, who must have been Lillian and Vincent.

On the top was in Lillian's handwriting. "Come home soon." Iris noticed the rat at the front door that must have been Peter. She took a deep breath to fight tears. "Are you okay?" Peter asked. One of Iris' tears dropped on the page, smudging the rat Vincent had drawn. "I'm fine." She said, shakily getting up. She wiped a tear away. "I thought of something Peter." Peter leaned forward. "Yes?" "Being in the hospital, I thought a lot about everything. And I've decided I really need to start thinking about the children, not my own stupid problems." "Smashing Idea." Peter said joyfully, not knowing where this conversation was going.

Iris took his arm gently, leading him though the living room. "I've decided, to be a better mother I have to clean out the Skeletons in my closet. And one way to do that, is to take over my life." She explained. "Wonderful Idea!!" Peter crowed. "And I think a way to do that is to get rid of the man that began it all." Iris said, opening the door. "What do you mean?" Peter asked. Before he knew it, Iris threw him out of the house, kicking him with her good leg. Peter fell to the ground, hissing like the rat he was. "What are you-" "Get out!" Iris said dangerously. Peter stood up, seeing her stoic face. "Iris, I-" "I don't want to hear it. Get out." She stated.

Snape went downstairs to see this, smiling slightly. "The dead has risen." was all he had said, watching Peter run from the house.


	16. Death

21.

_Iris woke up in Snape's arms with a small smile on her face. She and Snape had been married for about two weeks and life was perfect for both of them. She only wished it could last forever. But sadly, they were leaving to go to Hogwarts in three days. She yawned, getting up. In all the time Iris had lived in Spinner's end with Snape, she was too busy ethier planning their wedding or helping Draco move into her old house to really look at Spinner's end. She threw a pullover on that belonged to Snape over the black slip she had been wearing as pajamas and went off into the cold twilight._

_The sun rose over the street as Iris sat on the front porch, a cup of tea in her hands as she watched. The wedding ring she wore on her finger gleamed in the morning sun. This was the street she was going to spend the rest of her life with Snape and Atticus in. This was the street where Atticus would play with the other children and maybe also with his younger brothers or sisters. _

_"Oi! You!" Iris turned to see a woman in a very loud flowered housedress come out of the house to the right, a trash bag in her hand. Iris raised a hand to wave. "Oi! Good morning!" Iris answered. The woman went towards the house, her mousey brown hair and green eyes showing in the sun. "Hey, you live here?" The woman asked. Iris stood up. "Why yes ma'am I do. The name's Iris Snape. Good to meet you." She held a hand out for the woman to shake but the woman only stared at it. Iris drew her hand back. _

_"So, you a relative to Severus?" The woman asked. Iris could see gray hair already showing on the woman's scalp. "No, in fact, Severus and I are married." Iris stated. The woman gave an involuntary shiver. "Poor dear. The man was never right in the head, not even as a child." Iris ignored that statement, looking up at the sun. "Its going to be a beautiful day." "Were you forced into marriage?" Iris' head snapped to look at the woman. "What? Of course not." Iris laughed at her statement. _

_"Well then, my name's Joyce. If anything happens where you want to leave, just come to my home. I'll take you in. And your son, if that little boy I saw playing yesterday is your son. He looks like you." Joyce said. Iris nodded as the woman hurried away._

A whole week had gone by with mostly everything fogiven between Iris and Snape. And as for Lillian and Vincent, they were extremely happy to see their parents back together after so long. Atticus was still living with Sirius, both of them getting an apartment not too far away from Spinner's end. Atticus had told Iris on the phone that Lily and James were living with Harry and Draco and couldn't be happier and nethier could Atticus.

Lillian's birthday was a week before Olivia's, with Snape and Iris both getting her present the night before her birthday. Snape picked it up as Iris put Lillian and Vincent to bed. Iris was going down the stairs as Snape walked in the front door, the box he was holding having holes punched into it. "Do you think she'll like it?" Iris asked, a smile on her face. Snape smirked. "Of course she'll like it. She's wanted one for years." Iris kissed Snape on the cheek. "You're so sweet, you know that?"

The next morning Lillian came down for breakfest in a new yellow dress that Snape had given her about two weeks ago with a hair brush in her hand. "Mummy, could you do my hair in those braids?" Iris nodded, brushing her daughter's hair at the kitchen table while Snape read the newspaper. It was arranged that Lillian would go to Olivia's house and the two girls were going to a slumber party a friend of theirs was having that night. It was to be Lillian's first slumber party right after she celebrated her ninth birthday with her family. Even Atticus was coming to the house to wish her a happy birthday.

"Mummy, Daddy?" Snape and Iris both looked up. "Yes?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm really glad your both here. Vinnie and I thought you were going to get a divorce. Kimmy down the street, her mummy and daddy are divorced and she never sees her daddy." Iris and Snape both looked at each other. Kimmy's mum was a sad woman about Snape's age who drank a lot and was often found on the street passed out. "Well Lill-bean, thats not going to happen anytime soon I promise you." Iris said, squeezing her daughter's hand. Lillian smiled back at her mother, her red eyes shining with unshed tears.

The morning went about well as Lillian and Vincent went outside to play, Iris was baking a birthday cake for Lillian. She now was putting so pink icing on the chocolate cake, Lillian's favorite color and favorite cake. She jumped when she felt Snape's arms wrap around her, his head resting on her shoulder. She smiled, putting her hands over his. "You think it came out alright?" She asked. Snape nuzzled his face into her hair, once again long from a hair growth potion she drank three days before. "Your cooking always comes out loopsided, of course it didn't come out right."

Iris nudged him for the comment. "Oh please, you still eat it, don't ya?" Snape laughed. "So I don't strave to death." He kissed the side of Iris' neck, making her shiver. "Merlin, you know how that gets me." Iris hissed. Snape twirled her to face him. "I know." He said, kissing her. "Ah hem" Both of them broke away to see Atticus standing in the doorway. "Atticus, how are ya Kiddo?" Iris went to hug her son who returned the hug. "How's it been darling?" Iris asked, leading the boy into the kitchen. "Fine. Oh, mum, you made the frosting pink?" Atticus moaned. Iris smiled. "Yea, I didn't like doing it ethier but its Lillian's birthday and she wanted a pink cake." Atticus nodded, setting his present on the table.

A few hours later in the afternoon, the family was seated around the table, the pink cake half gone and presents being passed to Lillian. Iris was filled with joy seeing her daughter seem so surprised at each present. She had so far gotten a book of fairy tales from Atticus, a broomstick from James and Lily, and a Cundley cannons jersey from Harry and Draco. "Well Lill-bean, I guess thats all of your presents for this year." Iris said, cleaning up the wrapping paper. Lillian looked up at her parents with expectant eyes. Iris glanced at Snape who looked back at her.

"Well, there is one thing. But we don't know if its for Lillian." Snape said. "Oh goddness no! Its not for her! Its for some other Lillian!" Iris exclaimed. Lillian was on the edge of her seat in anticipation. Atticus was quickly catching on to his mother and step-father's trick. "Don't worry Lillian, I'm sure whoever its for will turn up soon." Lillian looked up as her mother walked in with a white box, setting it down. The box had air holes and something moving inside it.

Lillian lifted the box to show a black kitten who was almost ready to jump out of the box. The kitten had a pink collor with a white tag attached. Lillian picked up the kitten tenderly, bringing it to her chest. "A kitty!" She jumped up and down in excitement. She picked up the white tag, reading it.

Dear Lill-bean,

On your 9th birthday, we want you to know how proud of you we are. Everyday, we always wonder what we did to get such good kids. We love you very much and hope that this little guy will be a friend for life. Have a wonderful birthday and may all your birthday wishes come true.

Love, Mum and Dad

Lillian squealed, running to hug both her parents. Iris and Snape returned the hug. "Mummy, Daddy, can I bring the kitty with me to the slumber party?" Lillian asked. "We talked it over with Mrs. Tene, and she said it was okay. But only if, you give your kitty a name first." Iris stated. "Okay, Okay, I'll name him...Midnight!" Lillian said, rushing to her room to get her things. Iris smiled, leaning over the table to kiss Snape. "She's so happy." Snape said. He looked over at his wife, seeing a nostalgic look in her eyes.

"I remember my 9th birthday. I was in Azkaban and Sirius drew a cake for me in the dust." She shivered at the memory.

_"Make A wish Kiddo"_

She stood up, picking up dirty dishes. Snape knew how much she hated to mention Azkaban. Even Atticus who was across the table from them knew how his mother hated talking about it. "Mummy! Daddy! Me and Midnight are ready!" Lillian called out, her sleeping bag in hand with Midnight on her shoulder. Iris smiled as Snape got up to take Lillian. Iris hugged her daughter as she left. Atticus was sitting on the couch, watching them from a window.

Iris sat on the couch with her son. "How is it with your father?" Atticus shrugged. "Things have been okay. We miss you." Iris winced at the word 'We'. "And your father? He's okay?" "Yea." Atticus sat back, twitching his left foot as if he had something to say. "Mum, was Azkaban that bad?" He asked. Iris looked at her son, almost a man now. His brown eyes bore into hers, innocently asking for an answer. "Didn't your father say anything about it?" She asked, her voice lower than she planned. Atticus shook his head as Iris stood up. "Well, what was it like?" Atticus asked. Iris shook her head. "I refuse to relive it." was all she said. Atticus stood up. "Mum, I-" "I said no!!" Iris yelled, shaking her son by the shoulders.

Atticus was not one to let it go. Despite the fact he knew both his mother and father suffered still from Azkaban, he had to know. "Mum, Please-" the plate Iris was holding dropped, breaking at her bare feet, ignored by both of them. Iris put a hand to her face, fighting off impending tears. "They took everything...as if...I would never be happy again...As if Lily and James...they would have lived if I had stayed home that night. I heard that everytime they would come. I thought I would never feel anything...Happiness...Joy...Love...those feelings were something that was only a dream." She sobbed.

Atticus stared at his mother in shock. "When I left Azkaban...I still thought those feelings were gone forever. I couldn't smile...couldn't laugh...I couldn't bear to try. It was months before I could feel happiness and know that I was alive again." Iris' fist landed on her leg. "They raped me!! They raped me of those years!!! They raped me of my childhood, any hopes, any dreams I had. And those basterds in the ministry...they let me and your father go there...they were content to let us rot there." "Mum-" Iris looked up at her son, tears running down her face.

"I look at Lillian now, I look at you now, I look at Vincent, and I reazile I would have died rather than have you go though the same hell as I went though. Atticus, Promise me, promise me as the oldest, you will never allow your siblings or yourself to suffer like I did." Atticus didn't move. Iris shook his by the shoulders. "Promise me!!" She demanded. "Okay Mum, I promise." His voice was clouded with unshed tears. Iris held her son to her, her fingers in his hair.

An hour later Atticus left his mother to pick out shards of china from her foot from when she stepped on the broken plate.

"Atticus!"

"What, Mum?"

"I love you"

Iris watched her son leave with a sad smile on her face. "Ow, shit!!" She suddenly yelled pulling a large piece out of her big toe. Her hand rested on the kitchen table, meeting a note she had pulled from the front door that morning while everyone else was asleep. It was addressed simply with her first name. She unfolded the letter to show just four words written hastily.

I'm coming for you.

She stared at the words, reading them a thousand times. 'I'm coming for you' What the hell was that supposed to mean? Who was coming and why? She ripped up the piece of paper, throwing it in a waste basket. Limping to the back porch, she sat on a lawn chair with a book. "I'm just wait until Severus comes back. It must be some stupid joke or something." Her knees folded against her chest as she curled up to read 'A lesson before dying.' She was deeply engrossed in the novel when she heard someone come into the house. She stood up out of her curled up position.

"Severus? How did it go love?" She asked, walking into the house, the lights having been turned off. She heard footsteps in the living room and followed them. She moved to turn a light on when she was blinded by a light. Her eyes adjusted to see Peter Pettigrew holding his wand, shaking as he watched her. She pulled out her wand. "Get out of my house." She sneered. He smirked. "Y-you think I'm scared of you. Well I'm not. I trust you got my note." Peter said. Iris stayed guarded. "Yes I did. Quite a funny little joke I'd say but really Peter, it lacked some sort of...charm to it." "It wasn't a joke." Peter sneered.

"Really Peter, thats right up there when you 'didn't mean to' give Lily and James away to Voldemort. Merlin Peter, did you ever care for them at all?" Peter stepped closer to her, his wand now poking her chest. "How dare you think that!" "Think what Peter? That your a murdering, friend killing basterd?" Iris asked innocently, her wand poking his chest also. Peter's watery eyes were filled with rage as he pushed the woman to the ground. "Shut up! You think your brother and Sirius and Remus were so wonderful but they weren't!! They were cruel and mean and always led me around like a dog. Do you even know why they called me Wormtail?" He asked.

Iris shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I never busied myself in the past of vermin." Iris jumped up, getting her wand.

As they fought each other in the living room, Snape was coming though the front door, hearing the commotion in the living room. He ran to the living room to see Peter dodge a curse. Iris laughed as he threw it back at a couch. "Really Wormtail, is that all you got in you?" She said. "You'll regret that." "Ha, I regret nothing." said Iris. Peter stood up, wand ready. "Avada Kedavra" Iris gave a blood-crulding scream as a green light hit her chest, making her fall to her death. As she fell, her eyes were locked at Snape, nothing but fear and shock mixed into one.

Peter looked over to see Snape who was frozen to the spot. "Severus, I never meant to- I" He turned into a rat as Snape's wand was pointed at him, running away. Snape didn't follow him, feeling his legs were almost stuck to the spot he stood at. He dropped his wand, stumbling to his wife's dead body. He dropped to the ground and picked her up so she was on his lap. She was still warm, her blue eyes open in shock. Her mouth was wide open, almost as if she were merely asleep. Snape let out a loud sob, holding her to his chest.

"Merlin no! Not her! Please no!" He sobbed, holding on to her as if she was the last link to anything, rocking back and forth. Images flashed before his eyes, Iris as a young student, on thier wedding day, the day Lillian was born, the two of them in bed together. He shook his head, trying not to think of anything. He buried his face in Iris' hair, smelling the famliar scent once more as his heart broke and the warmth left her body. He looked up to see the ghost of Dumbledore. He was staring down at Snape and Iris, tears running down his face.

"Get away. Get away." Snape stood up, Iris at his feet. "You said everything would be okay. You said that everything would be okay as long as I did as you asked. Now look whats happened! She was the only person who turely loved me. Why? Why?" Snape screamed at the ghost. Dumbledore hung his head as he disappeared. "Go away then! Leave like you're good at! You left when I lost Lily and you leave now!" Snape moaned, doubling over as if in pain. His head came to rest on Iris' stomach.

"Hey! Hey! Anyone in there?" Snape didn't move at the sound of James' voice. "Hey! I thought we said we'd watch Lord of the Rings together! Don't chicken out on me Sis!" James was coming into the house, someone else with him. He heard footsteps coming towards them. "Hey! what's going on here?" Snape finally turned to James, who had dropped the movie he was holding in his hand. His eyes were wide in shock. Snape opened his mouth to explain when he was pushed away by James, who was pulling Iris' body up by the shoulders. "Sis? Sis! Come on Iris! Wake up!" He said desperately, shaking his younger sister.

"James? Whats going on?" Sirius asked, coming into the living room. He stopped at the sight. "SIS!! WAKE UP!!" James was bellowing at the top of his lungs, tears running down his face. Snape only watched, numb. Sirius watched this scene in shock, holding on to the doorway. He finally turned to Snape. "Who did this Snivellus?" Snape didn't answer. "Well, speak up! Was it you? WHO WAS IT?" Sirius demanded. Snape was oblivious to Sirius' demands, numb from the inside out. 'Iris is dead. You'll never see her again' He heard over and over in his thoughts. He covered his mouth against an oncoming sob.

Sirius pulled him up by the collar. "You basterd! You killed her, didn't you?" Snape was silent, shaking with unshed tears. "You did!!" James yelled, pulling out his wand. Snape wordlessly pulled away from both men, apprating away.

22.

**Hogwarts professor found dead: Husband wanted for questioning**

**Wife and mother to three found dead: Husband wanted**

**Hogwarts professor wanted for wife's death: 10 thousand Galleons reward**

The headlines in the Daily Prophet were ran the next day as a search party went out to find Severus Snape. After three days, the party was released. Some say it was almost as if Snape had 'Disappeared into thin air'

News of Iris' death was recieved in many different ways. Atticus was violent and had to be held down by Sirius and James. Lillian denied it, thinking what they said to be a joke until she saw her mother's lifeless corpse. And Vincent, not understanding what death was, assumed his mother would wake up soon and play with him.

The funeral was a small one in the great hall of Hogwarts a week after what was to be Snape and Iris' tenth wedding anniversery. Iris' body was in a simple wooden coffin, she had requested many times to be cremated. Most of the people were friends and family and all of the professors in Hogwarts; The Weasely family, The Potter family, even Abeforth came despite the fact he had only met his niece a few times. Professor McGonagall was so hysterical she refused to look at the body. It was the only time she admitted in public that Iris was her daughter. As for the Weasely family, whom Iris was friends with, they took her death in different ways.

"I knew it! Knew the basterd would kill her!" Fred whispered to Geogre. "Will you two fuck off? Its a funeral, not a gossip forum!" Ginny snapped. Bill was watching as his best friend though Hogwarts lay in that coffin, eyes blank. He looked over to her children, to see how they were.

Lillian sat in the front row with the rest of the family, Elieen Snape next to her with Atticus on the other side. She was to live with Eileen until she turned seventeen and Atticus was to live with Sirius. As for Vincent, no one knew where he would go, though James and Lily offered to take him. Atticus looked over to the back rows to see Lucius Malfoy. He was dressed in black formal robes, his sliver cane in hand. His steely eyes were staring ahead, watching the funeral almost as if it was a very boring Quidditch match. 'Thats my mother in that coffin you basterd.' Atticus wanted to scream at the man.

At the end of the funeral, Hagrid brought a torch to the coffin, sending it aflame. Atticus watched the burning with everyone else, numb. He vaguely knew his father had an arm around his shoulder but other than that, all he was focused on were the flames.

On the grounds of Hogwarts, Atticus took Lillian and Vincent for a walk after thier mother's ashes were scattered into the lake. "Guys, I know whats happened is hard on you and I know we're going to be seperated." He sank to his knees to be level with his brother and sister. "I need you two to be careful. I need you both to be strong. Mum made me promise I'd protect you and I promise if you ever need me, I'll be there for both of you." Vincent squimed, as if he had something to say. "Will Mummy ever come home?" He asked, his big blue eyes looking up at Atticus. "No Vinnie, Mummy's never coming home. She went to heaven." He said, tears filling his eyes.

He pulled Lillian and Vincent to him in a tight hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you guys. I promise." He whispered. A shadow fell on the three children as Atticus broke away from the embrace. Atticus stood up and turned to find Lucius smirking at him. "A very touching family moment" He said smoothly. "What do you want?" Atticus said harshly to the older man. Lucius raised an eyebrow, looking very offended.

"I'm only here to bring my son to his new home." He said clamly. Atticus looked down at Vincent, who was holding on to his pant leg. "He doesn't even know you. He's not your son. Me and my father will take him." Atticus stood in front of his brother, willling to fulfill his promise. "You stupid boy. Your father already knows about this. How could he ever help you?" Lucius said, taking a step closer. Atticus held on to Vincent. "Leave us alone." He groweled. Lucius held up his wand. "Stupify!!" He called out, sending Atticus reeling into a tree nearby.

Lillian grabbed Vincent also. "Leave us alone you basterd!!" She screamed. Lucius laughed. "A strong word for such a young lady to be saying. Why don't you go play with your dollies?" Lucius pushed her away, picking up a now crying Vincent, carrying him away. Atticus stood up, running towards Lucius. He was about to catch up when James caught him, holding him down. "Atticus, we have to let him go." James said calmly as Atticus fought him.

Lillian watched the struggle with tears in her eyes. Finally she dropped to the ground, crying her little heart out. "Lillian?" She looked up to see her aunt Lily kneeling next to her. Lily sighed, pulling her niece into her arms. "Its okay Sweetie. Its okay. You'll be fine." Lily crooned. Lillian's sobs lowered but she was still shaking. "But Daddy- he would never hurt Mummy. He wouldn't have killed Mummy." Lillian sobbed. Lily rocked her back and forth like an infant. "I know, I know. But until we find who did, your daddy will need to go for questioning. Its okay baby. Your going with grandma and you always have fun at grandma's, don't you?" Lillian nodded against Lily's chest.

"Do you want help packing for Grandma's house?" Lillian nodded again. Lily smiled, pulling out a tissue. "Here you go. Dry your eyes and we'll pack when we get back, okay?" Lillian looked up at her aunt. "Everything will be okay, right?" Lily smiled. "Everythine will be fine."

End.


End file.
